Hunkai
by JongkaleeSjr21
Summary: Kim Jongin menikah tepat di hari kematian ibunya. Jongin menikah dengan pria berumur 30 tahun atas kemauan ibunya. Ia menghargai keinginan ibunya, namun semua perlakuan suaminya Oh Sehun hanya Jongin anggap sebagai belas kasihan yang di tujukan padanya karena setelah ibunya meninggal ia tak memiliki siapapun lagi selain Sehun. Pedo!Sehun Kid!Kai
1. Ch 1: Pernikahan?

_Happy Reading_ _guy's~~_

...

...

…

Jongin Pov.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, ku hembuskan nafasku dengan kasar saat menyadari jika waktunya sebentar lagi. Aku Kim Jongin, mengutuk hari ini. Hari dimana sebuah pernikahan konyol yang akan aku jalani, umurku baru menginjak 17 tahun dan aku sudah akan menikah, luar biasa bukan? Sungguh, pernikahan ini bukan kemauanku, melainkan kemauan ibuku. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak, tapi melihat keadaan ibuku yang semakin parah aku tak bisa untuk menolaknya. Ibuku mengidap penyakit Jantung koroner, dokter bilang waktu hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, satu permintaan tak masuk akal keluar dari bibir ibuku saat ia mengetahui vonis yang diberikan dokter itu, ia ingin melihat aku menikah.

Sebenarnya itu bukanlah permintaan yang aneh menurutku, walaupun umurku dibilang masih sangat muda ini. Hal yang membuat aku membenci permintaan ibuku ini adalah aku akan menikahi PRIA! SEORANG PRIA! Lebih tepatnya SEORANG PRIA YANG UMURNYA SUDAH BERKEPALA TIGA! Aku ini pria normal! Sungguh aku masih sangat menyukai dada wanita tetapi kenapa ibuku malah ingin menikahkanku dengan seorang pria? Aku bukan GAY! kalaupun aku ini Gay maka seharusnya aku yang menjadi pihak dominan di dalam pernikahan ini bukan malah menjadi bottom! Sungguh, aku ingin mati saja rasanya, kenapa harus seperti ini? Ku fikir hidupku akan berjalan dengan baik seperti teman-temanku yang lain, namun nyatanya tidak.

Ku hela nafasku sekali lagi, ku pandangi wajahku pada cermin, ada yang berbeda dari penampilanku saat ini. Poni yang selama ini aku tarik ke atas sehingga membuat keningku terlihat kini berubah dengan poni itu menutupi seluruh keningku, kini tampilan badboy tak lagi melekat pada diriku justru kini aku malah terlihat seperti pria yang manis nan imut, ck! Menjijikan. Di tambah lagi dengan setelan jas putih yang melekat ditubuhku dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang melekat di kerah kemejanya, semakin membuatku terlihat manis, sungguh rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan semua yang melekat pada tubuhku ini.

Tok tok

"Sayang, kau sudah siap kan?". Itu suara ibuku yang berasal dari balik pintu ruang make up, kelembutan suaranya membuat emosiku tentang pernikahan ini sedikit mereda.

"Iya bu". Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari ruang make up ini, ku buka pintunya perlahan. Hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah ibuku yang hanya dapat terduduk di atas kursi roda miliknya, senyuman manis tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ku balas senyumannya singkat, ku rendahkan tubuhku untuk menyamakan tinggi ibuku. Air mata turun perlahan dari pipinya namun senyuman tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya, ku raih pipinya menggunakan ibu jariku dan menghapus air matanya perlahan.

"Terimakasih, ibu sangat bahagia". Ku raih tangannya dan ku kecup pelan. Sungguh aku benar-benar terlihat seperti pria yang lemah ketika sedang berhadapan dengan ibuku.

"Ayo, calon suamimu telah menunggu". Aku mengangguk dan segera membawa ibuku ke ruangan dimana aku akan mengikat sebuah janji pernikahan dengan seseorang.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

Janji pernikahan telah terucap, pernikanku kini telah sah dimata tuhan dan para tamu undangan yang hadir. Sekarang adalah waktunya sang pengantin untuk berciuman, aku sedikit gugup walaupun sebelumnya aku pernah berciuman tapi kali ini berbeda aku akan berciuman dengan pria, tentu saja aku akan gugup karena ini pertama kalinya untukku.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke arah para tamu undangan, hanya pihak keluarga saja yang di undang di pernikahan ini, ini semua kemauan ibuku karena ia ingin aku dapat tetap bersekolah. Jadi, hanya beberapa orang saja yang akan tau tentang pernikahanku ini.

Ku pejamkan mataku erat saat merasakan sapuan nafas hangat berada di depan wajahku, oh tuhan ini saatnya dia menciumku, aku tak sanggup. Benda lembab dan lembut kini menyapu bibirku, seluruh tubuhku menegang saat merasakan lumatan-lumatan lembut itu menyapa bibirku, aku hanya pasrah dan mambiarkan ia mengambil alih bibiku. Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan dari tamu undangan memenuhi ruangan ini.

Ku rasakan ia telah berhenti memainkan bibirku, mataku terbuka perlahan dan mendapati tatapan panik darinya, 'Apa terjadi sesuatu?' Batinku.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat semua tamu undangan kini berdiri dan sedikit berlari menghampiri ibuku yang terbaring lemah di lantai ruangan yang dingin itu.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

Aku benar-benar menobatkan hari ini sebagai hari tersial dan terkutuk dalam hidupku. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dan hari dimana ibuku dimakamkan! Ya ibuku telah meninggal.

"Sudah larut, sebaiknya kita pulang". Suara berat yang kini akan mengisi kehidupanku mengintrupsiku untuk segera beranjak dari pemakaman karena hari sudah gelap dan seluruh keluarga dan kerabatku pun telah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Tanpa ku balas ucapannya, aku langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan pria itu. Ku langkahkan kakiku cepat menuju mobil miliknya.

"Ck! Sial aku lupa dia pemilik mobil ini!". Umpatku saat menyadari mobil itu terkunci dan tentu saja kuncinya berada pada pemiliknya.

Aku mendengus kesal saat ia berlari ke arahku dengan cengiran yang menurutku aneh.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan menungguku". Ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

"Cih! Tentu saja! Ini kan mobilmu, jika saja aku membawa motorku akan ku pastikan kau akan ku tinggal!". Aku sedikit tersulut emosi dengan ucapannya sungguh.

"Sayang sekali sekarang kau tak membawa motor kesayangamu itu". Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, kenapa juga ibu menyuruhku untuk menikah dengannya, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi ucapan yang keluar dari bibir sialannya segera aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan memasang headset di telingaku dan memutar beberapa lagu random.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

Dan disinilah aku berada sekarang, disebuah apartemen mewah milik suamiku, apa? Suamiku? ck! itu sebutan yang menjijikan.

"A-Ajusshi, dimana kamarku?". Aku bingung ingin memangilnya dengan subutan apa, ku rasa ajusshi cocok untuknya hehehe.

"Tentu saja dikam- tunggu, kau tadi menyebutku apa?". Ghost, kenapa tatapannya mengintimidasi begitu?.

"A-ajusshi". ucapku terbata.

"Hey, aku tidak setua itu. Tidak ada panggilan yang lain?". Apa katanya tadi? Tidak setua itu? Bahkan umurmu sama seperti pamanku, batinku sebal.

"Aku bingung ingin memanggilmu apa. Ada saran?". Lebih baik aku bertanya, dari pada aku salah memanggilnya dan dia akan marah.

"Hmm.. apa ya?..". Ku angkat bahuku acuh saat ia memasang pose berfikir.

"Sayang?". Heh, terdengar aneh dan menyebalkan.

"Suamiku?". Heol, itu kata paling menjijkan menurutku.

"Ah, Sehun Hyung". Em, tidak buruk. Aku mengangguk setuju dengan panggilan itu.

"Em.. jadi, dimana kamarku h-hyung?". Ku lihat ia menyeritkan dahinya atas pertanyaanku barusan.

"Kau akan tidur denganku, dikamarku, karena aku adalah suamimu". Apa dia gila? Aku tidur dengannya?.

"Tidak perlu memasang ekspresi seperti itu, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Jadi, jangan khawatir". Entah menurutku saja atau memang ia berkata seperti itu dengan nada kecewa yang tersirat didalamnya.

"Baiklah". Ucapku lirih dan segera memasuki kamar miliknya, aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang barang-barangku karena semua barangku telah dipindahkan ke apartemen ini sehari sebelum pernikahan.

Saat pertama kali saat aku memasuki kamar ini aroma mint khas pria dewasa menguar ke seluruh sudut ruangan, tidak ada yang istimewa dari kamar ini. Hanya ada kasur berukuran besar, lemari juga berukuran besar, pintu kamar mandi dekat dengan lemari, dan satu lagi pintu yang mengarah ke balkon. Ini persis seperti kamarku hanya saja ukuran kasur dan lemarinya yang sedikit berbeda.

"Kau dulu atau aku?". Suara Sehun mengitrupsiku yabg sedang menilai kamar miliknya.

"Huh?". Jawabku bingung.

"Mandi, tentu saja". Ah, dia benar aku harus membersihkan diriku.

"Biarkan aku dulu". Tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku segera menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaian untuk ku pakai nanti.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandiku, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Namun, tidak ada Sehun disana. Kemana dia? Batinku.

Ku arahkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut kamar untuk mencari sosoknya. Kini mataku tertuju ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka, kurasa Sehun berada disana. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju balkon itu, dan benar saja disana ada Sehun yang tengah menatap langit malam.

"Kau disini rupanya". Ucapku untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Kemarilah". Kuhampiri dia dengan perlahan.

Keheningan mengelilingi kami untuk beberapa saat.

"Hyung". Panggilku untuk mencairkan suasana hening ini.

"Hn". Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Aku ingin bertanya". Sejujurnya aku sedikit ragu atas ucapanku ini.

"Yah, tanyakan saja". Ku pandangin wajahnya dari samping, rahang tegasnya, hidung bangirnya semua sangat terlihat jelas jika dilihat dari samping. Dia memiliki wajah yang sempurna, ia juga seorang pengusaha kaya pasti banyak wanita ataupun lelaki yang ingin menikah dengannya tetapi kenapa dari sekian banyak manusia didunia ini ia malah memilih untuk menikah denganku?.

"Em, Kenapa kau memilih untuk menikahiku engh maksudku, kau kan-". Ucapanku terpotong begitu saja saat ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Karena kau itu istimewa". Tatapannya membuatku tertegun sesaat.

"M-maksudmu?". Tanyaku lirih.

"Aku bukan gay". Satu kalimat singkat padat namun sulit dimengerti terucap dari bibirnya.

"Huh?".

"Aku bukan gay sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Pertama kali aku melihatmu disebuah club malam, saat itu kau sedang mabuk bersama teman-temanmu. Aku tertarik padamu saat pertama kali melihatmu, ku fikir itu hanya ketertarikan sementara namun ternyata tidak. Semenjak saat itu aku selalu mengunjungi club itu tapi sayangnya kau tak pernah muncul lagi. Setelah beberapa Bulan aku mengunjungi tempat itu akhirnya aku menyerah, tapi satu keajaiban yang aku dapatkan. Ibumu adalah kakak kelasku dulu di SHS aku cukup dekat denganya, ia menelfonku dan mengatakan ingin menitipkan anaknya padaku, awalnya aku ingin menolak tapi setelah mendengar tentang keadaanya akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menolongnya. Dan betapa bahagianya aku saat melihat anak yang ia maksud adalah dirimu, orang yang selama ini aku tunggu. Maka dari itu aku meminta ibumu untuk menikahkanku denganmu". Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang terucap dari bibinya semenjak kami bertemu. Aku tidak menyangka jadi selama ini ia mencariku hanya karena melihatku mabuk. Sepertinya dia mulai gila.

Setelah ia mengatakan kalimat panjang itu, suasana kembali menghampiri kami. Aku pun hanya terdiam menatap pemandangan malam yang tersaji di hadapanku.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pergi tidur karena aku yakin besok kau harus pergi ke sekolah". Aku mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju kamar dengan Sehun yang berjalan di belakangku.

Kini, aku sudah terbaring di atas kasur milik Sehun. Ku rasa ini sedikit canggung.

"Tidurlah". Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, ku pejamkan mataku untuk menjemput mimpiku.

Malam ini, kami tidur bersama di atas kasur yang sama dengan posisi saling memunggungi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

_

 _Sebelumnya udah pernah dipublis di wattpad. Jadi bagi yang merasa familiar sama ff ini bukan karena pagiat.._

 _ok jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya~_


	2. Kehidupan Baru

_Emm._

 _Sorry yah kemaren lupa ngasih cast sama umurnya hehe. Maklum baru nyoba publis di ffn hehehe._

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin [17thn]**_

 _ **Oh Sehun [30thn]**_

 _ **Xi Luhan [30thn]**_

 _ **Kim Minseok [32thn]**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol [18thn]**_

 _ **Wu YiFan [18thn]**_

…

…

…

 _Happy reading guy's~_

…

…

…

Kicauan burung menyambut pagi yang cerah, dan sang surya mulai menampakan diri dari persembunyiannya.

Sehun menggeliatkan badannya, tidurnya terganggu kerena bias cahaya yang masuk melewati celah jendela di kamarnya. Padanganya kini beralih ke arah pria yang tidur disampingnya, wajahnya yang damai saat tertidur membuat Sehun ingin terus menatapnya. Di ulurkannya tangan kanannya untung memeluk pinggang ramping pria yang berada di sampingnya, kecupan lembut ia berikan dari kening hingga ke bibir. Merasa jika pria di hadapannya tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Sehun memutuskan untuk melumat bibir itu lembut.

"Ungh..". Satu lenguhan terdengar, Sehun segera melepaskan lumatannya itu dan memejamkan matanya kembali berpura-pura tidur.

"Sialan". Jongin mengumpat saat menyadari tangan Sehun melingkar Indah di pinggangnya.

 ** _Pluk_**

Jongin memukul pelan pipi Sehun. Dan tak ada reaksi sedikitpun dari Sehun.

"Lepaskan, dan berhenti berpura-pura tidur". Ucapan dingin Jongin berhasil membuat Sehun membuka sebelah matanya, Sehun terkekeh geli saat mendapati tatapan garang Jongin yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Lepaskan". Sehun berhenti terkekeh, ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jongin, di eratkannya pelukan pada pinggangya.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar". Tanpa menunggu ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Jongin, Sehun segera mendekap Jongin dengan erat.

"Brengsek!".

 ** _BRUK!_**

Sehun menahan sakit karena tendangan Jongin yang mengakibatkan Sehun terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur miliknya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan sehun dengan ringisan kecilnya.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

Sudah dua minggu berjalan pernikahan Sehun dengan Jongin. Tidak ada yang spesial dari hubungan mereka, setiap hari yang mereka jalani terlalu monoton. Di awali dengan Sehun yang bangun terlebih dahulu dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Jongin walau hanya beberapa lembar roti selai coklat dan segelas susu untuk Jongin, karena sejujurnya Sehun tidak bisa memasak. Sedangkan Jongin, ia masih tertidur dengan lelap dan tak akan bangun kecuali Sehun yang membangunkannya untuk Sekolah. Selama dua minggu ini juga Sehun disibukan dengan urusan dikantornya yang menyebabkan ia pulang larut. Sedangkan Jongin, setelah ia pulang sekolah ia akan berdiam diri di apartemen Sehun dan menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton TV dan tidur. Sehun akan pulang saat Jongin benar-benar sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Jongin merasa bosan, hingga akhirnya tawaran menarik yang disampaikan Baekhyun membuatnya tertarik.

"Kai, kau ingat Chanyeol Sunbae?". Jongin atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kai itu mengangguk. Tentu saja dia ingat dengan Chanyeol, senior yang telah merebut kekasihnya dulu.

"Ya.. aku ingat, Kenapa?". Baekhyun meneguk minumannya kemudian mendekat ke arah Kai.

"Aku dengar ia ingin memberikan motor miliknya kepada orang yang bisa mengalahkannya pada balapan nanti malam". Jongin mulai tertarik dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Park Chanyeol anak orang kaya, dan motornya adalah motor keluaran terbaru bulan ini. Sangat menggiurkan untuk Jongin agar mendapatkannya.

"Apa kerugiannya jika kalah?". Tanya Jongin antusias. Sudah lama ia tak ikut balapan liar semenjak ia tahu ibunya sakit, jadi mungkin ini saatnya ia pergi balapan lagi.

"Kurasa tidak ada, ini tantangan yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk semua orang, dan kurasa ini bukan taruhan. Jadi kau tidak mendapat kerugian jika kau kalah". Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan detail tentang tantangan Chanyeol itu.

"Baiklah, Daftarkan aku Baek". Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Jongin.

"Dia juga akan berada disana". Jongin menyeritkan dahinya namun kemudian ia tersenyum saat mengerti siapa yang di maksud oleh Baekhyun.

"Itu Bagus, dengan begitu aku bisa menunjukkan padanya jika aku lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan si Park itu". Baekhyun mengerti jika Jongin masih menaruh dendam kepada mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol itu.

"Ya, kau benar".

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

Senyuman tercetak Indah di wajah tampan Sehun. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini ia akan pulang lebih awal dari biasanya karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai hingga dua hari kedepan, mungkin tinggal beberapa kali lagi meeting dengan koleganya dan ia dapat mengambil cuti. Senyuman Sehun semakin melebar, ia sengaja bekerja lembur agar pekerjaannya cepat selesai dan ia dapat menikmati liburan bersama Jongin, lagi pula mereka belum berbulan madu kan?. Dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Sehun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, diraihnya kunci mobil miliknya dan berlalu meninggalkan kantornya.

Selama di perjalanan Sehun terus tersenyum, hingga akhirnya ia melihat toko makanan cepat saji dipinggir jalan dan memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa makanan untuk makan malamnya dengan Jongin.

Sehun memasuki apartemen miliknya dengan membawa dua buah kantung plastik berukuran sedang di tangan kirinya. Pandangannya menyusuri seluruh sudut apartemennya untuk mencari sosok yang ia rindukan. Namun nihil, ruangan itu terlihat sepi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalamnya.

"Jongin?". Sehun meletakan kantong plastik itu di atas meja, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan hasilnya tetap sama, tak ada Jongin disana. Sehun terus mencari Jongin diseluruh sudut apartemennya, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 8 malam, dan Jongin belum pulang juga.

"Oh Shit!". Sehun mengumpat saat ingin menghubungi Jongin, Sehun lupa jika ia tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Jongin. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak menyimpan nomor ponsel suaminya sendiri.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menghubungi sepupunya, Luhan. Sehun rasa Luhan dapat membantunya untuk menemukan Jongin lebih cepat.

 _"Yeobs—"._ Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya Sehun segera memotongnya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, bantu aku untuk menemukan Jongin". Perintah Sehun telak.

Pip

Sambungan telpon itu diputus begitu saja oleh Sehun tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan.

Tak ingin terlalu bergantung kepada Luhan untuk menemukan Jongin, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke beberapa tempat yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya remaja seperti Jongin, namun nihil. Sehun tak menemukan keberadaan Jongin, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam sudah dua jam Sehun mencari Jongin namun tidak mendapatkan hasil.

"Sebenarnya kau pergi kemana?". Monolog Sehun entah kepada siapa.

 _Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ponselnya yang tengah bergetar, nama Luhan tertera di ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

 _"Aku sudah menemukan Jongin-mu"._ Ucap Luhan diseberang sana.

"Dimana dia sekarang?". Tanya Sehun cepat, ia sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan Jongin.

 _"Woo.. santai man. Dia hanya sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya, dan kelihatannya ia yang akan memenangkannya. Lihatlah dia sepe—"_

"–apa maksudmu 'memenangkan' memangnya apa yang Jongin lakukan?". Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan decakan kesal yang berasal dari mulut Luhan.

 _"Dia sedang balapan liar. Gunakan GPS mu hun, dan datanglah kemari ia benar-benar menakjubkan–"_

Sehun segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Jarinya menari di atas ponsel miliknya dan membuka aplikasi GPS untuk mengetahui keberadan Luhan.

Gotcha!, jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat Sehun sekarang. Dengan cepat sehun mencapkan gas mobil audi hitam miliknya.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

"Hey, Kai kau menakjubkan. Satu balapan lagi dan kau akan mendapatkan motor itu". Baekhyun menyerahkan botol air meneral kepada Jongin, dan diterima dengan baik oleh Jongin.

"Yah, kau benar Baek. Setelah ini kita yang akan menjadi juaranya". Baekhyun mengangguk pelan mengiyakan perkataan Jongin.

"Jangan bermimpi Kai". Suara bass yang sangat dibenci Jongin mengintrupsi percakapan Jongin dengan Baekhyun. Jongin memandang remeh ke arah Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya ke arah wanita yabg berada di samping Chanyeol. Itu Krystal, mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau mungkin bisa mengalahkan Jongdae dan yang lainya, tapi kau tak bisa mengalahkanku". Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menilai dan di akhiri dengan decihan menyebalkan.

Balapan yang sesungguhnya belum dilakukan sebenarnya. Karena balapan ini dibuka untuk umum, dan gratis. Maka banyak orang yang mendaftar untuk mendapatkan motor milik Chanyeol. Dan karena itulah Jongin harus menunggu gilirannya untuk beradu kecepatan mengendarai mesin itu, jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk melakukan pemanasan dengan beradu kecepatan dengan temannya yang lain.

"Akan ku buktikan jika perkataanmu itu salah besar tuan Park". Jongin menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan decakan kesal.

"Kita lihat saja nanti tuan Sombong". Chanyeol dan Krystal pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jongin setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Jangan difikirkan ucapan Chanyeol sunbae barusan, lebih baik kau bersiap-siap Kai". Jongin mengangguk menangggapi ucapan Baekhyun, kemudian kedua pergi menuju garis start.

Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Kris sudah bersiap ditempatnya.

Jongin memandang keduanya dengan tajam, dan di balas decihan oleh Chanyeol.

"Bersiaplah untuk kalah Kai". Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang terus mengejeknya. Ketiganya sudah memakai helmnya masing-masing, bunyi mesin kendaraan mereka sudah bersahut-sahutan. Hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan dari satu sampai tiga yang di ucapkan oleh Krystal.

"Satu...". Suara mesin kendaraan mereka semakin bersahutan seolah-olah dengan bunyinya dapat membuat lawanya merasa takut.

"Dua.."

"Ti—"

"–Hentikan!". Hitungan Krystal terhenti karena teriakan seorang pria yang memerintahkan untuk menghentikan balapan itu.

Seorang pria dengan menggunakan setelan jas lengkap berdiri tak jauh dari keramaian tersebut. Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Kris membuka helm mereka untuk memastikan siapa yang telah mengganggu acara mereka.

"H-hyung?". Ucap Jongin lirih, Chanyeol dan Kris yang berada di dekat Jongin segera menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Jongin, semua orang yang berada disana berbisik-bisik tentang siapa orang yang telah mengganggu acara mereka.

"Kai, apa kau mengenalnya?". Jongdae yang sudah terlanjur kesal karena balapan itu terhenti akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi terngiang di kepalanya dan beberapa orang yg ada disana.

"Ikut aku pulang. Kau tidak seharusnya ada disini". Kai hanya diam saat Sehun menarik tangannya paksa untuk mengikutinya.

Sehun menyuruh Jongin untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan Jongin hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Sehun yang menurutnya memalukan. Tentu saja memalukan, siapa yang tidak merasa malu saat tengah bermain dengan teman-temannya kemudian diseret begitu saja untuk pulang seperti anak kecil yang diseret pulang oleh ibunya karena bermain hingga larut. C'mon man, Jongin itu pria dewasa tentu saja ia benar-benar malu di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Kita mau kemana?". Tanya Jongin singkat saat Sehun sudah duduk dibangku pengemudi.

"Tentu saja pulang. Memangnya kemana lagi?". Dingin. Jongin melihat wajah Sehun yang mengeras seperti tengah menahan amarahnya. Tunggu dulu, bukankah Jongin yang seharusnya marah pada Sehun karena perlakuan Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu? Tapi kenapa malah Sehun yang marah padanya?.

"Bagaimana dengan motorku?". Sehun menatap Jongin sebentar kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada jalanan.

"Aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengurusnya". Setelah Sehun mengatakan hal itu, suasana didalam mobil itu begitu hening. Sehun sibuk menyetir dan Jongin sibuk memandangi jalanan dari kaca mobil disampingnya.

"Ehm, kenapa kau ikut balapan? Em maksudku, Kenapa kau ikut balapan? Apa karena hadiahnya?". Sehun memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka beberapa menit yang lalu dengan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin ia tanyakan pada Jongin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengingikan hadiahnya. Tapi, yah.. aku sedikit menginginkan motor milik Chanyeol". _'Dan harga dirinya yang jatuh di depan kekasihnya'_ Lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan itu, balapan itu berbahaya. Lagi pula, jika kau menginginkan sesuatu katakan saja padaku". _'Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali aku akan memberikannya'_ lanjut Sehun dalam hati. Jongin menatap Sehun dari samping, melihat raut wajah Sehun yang serius Jongin yakin bahwa Sehun mengkhawatirkannya.

 _'Ku mohon jangan buat aku merasa seperti ini'_

"Kalau pun aku ingin, aku tak akan memintanya padamu, Hyung. Aku tidak mau jika hutangku padamu bertambah". Mendengar ucapan Jongin yang menurut Sehun tidak masuk akal, Sehun segera menepikan mobilnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hutang?". Sehun memandang Jongin dengan lekat seolah menuntut penjelasan dari Jongin.

"Y-ya.. kau tau kan. Sekolah, makan dan tempat tinggal itu memerlukan biaya yang tak sedikit. Jadi aku tak akan meminta apapun lagi darimu agar hutangku padamu tidak terlalu berlebih". Sehun terdiam, ia tersenyum miris saat mengerti arti dari perkataan Jongin barusan. Jdi selama ini Jongin merasa berhutang padanya? Apakah suatau saat nanti Jongin akan mengembalikan uanganya? Tapi sungguh Sehun tak butuh uang dari Jongin, ia hanya butuh Jongin selalu berada disisinya.

Sehun tak membalas perkataan Jongin. Ia hanya menghela nafas kasar saat merasakan sasak di dadanya. Sehun menghidupkan kembali mobilnya, yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah istirahat karena ia benar-benar sudah lelah terlebih hatinya yang lelah karena perkataan Jongin beberapa menit lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Luka (Bagian 1)

_Happy Reading Guy's~_

…

…

 _Drrtt.. Drrtt.._ ** _'Baekhyun is calling'_**

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan bias cahaya yang masuk melalui rentina matanya. Pandangannya beralih pada poselnya yang terlatak di nakas tepat disebelahnya.

Kelopak mata Jongin enggan untuk terbuka, namun tangannya tetap meraih ponsel miliknya. Diliriknya nama yang tertera pada ponselnya itu.

"Ada apa? Pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu saja". Suara khas orang bangun tidur terucap dari bibir Jongin.

 _'Cih, pagi katamu? Lihat jam dan kau akan terkejut'._ Ucap Baekhyun dari sebrang sana. Jongin melihat ke arah ponselnya untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang ini.

"Oh, Sialan! Aku kesiangan!". Jongin melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke balkon untuk melihat matahari yang sudah tinggi di atas kepala.

 _'Hey, Jongin! Kau masih disana?'_. Jongin mengangkat ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Aku kesiangan Baek". Jongin menghela nafas lelah. Ia mengutuk Oh Sehun yang tidak membangunkannya untuk sekolah pagi ini.

 _'Oh, ku fikir kau sakit atau apa. Melihatmu tidak ada di bangkumu akhirnya aku membolos, ah iya.. ini aku sedang berada di jalan untuk menuju rumahmu'_. Eh tunggu? Apa!? Baekhyun akan ke rumahnya? rumahnya kan sudah kosong dan lagi pula kunci rumah itu Sehun yang memegangnya.

"Eh? Baek, aku tidak sedang berada di rumah".

 _'Oh, lalu kau berada dimana? Aku perlu bertemu denganmu'_

"Aku.. aku berada di rumah em.. di apartemen hyungku iya di apartemen hyungku"

 _'Kau punya hyung? Aku baru tau. Bukankah kau anak tunggal ya?'_

"Eh? Em.. ini.. dia sepupuku tapi sudah ku anggap sebagai hyungku sendiri yah.. begitulah". Jongin sedikit gugup, karena telah berbohong kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

 _'Ungh.. baiklah, berikan aku alamatnya aku akan ke sana sekarang'_. Berita buruk. Jongin tidak ingin Baekhyun ke apartemennya. Tentu saja tidak, karena tepat di ruang tamu terdapat figura besar dengan foto pernikahannya dan Sehun yang dipasang Sehun beberapa hari lalu. Heol, ia tidak ingin di pandang menjijikan oleh Baekhyun karena poto itu.

"Em, Baek... lebih baik kita bertemu diluar saja. Bagaimana? Di tempat biasa, oke?". Jongin mengusulkan ide lain karena ia benar-benar tidak ingin Baekhyun datang ke apartemennya.

 _'Uhm, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu. Jangan terlalu lama!'_. Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan cepat.

Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk mengisi perut kosong miliknya. Seperti biasa, sarapannya sudah tertata dengan rapih di atas meja.

Dua lembar roti tawar dengan selai coklat dan segelas susu coklat kesukaan Jongin. Jongin menghela nafas pelan, jujur saja ia mulai bosan dengan menu sarapan yang itu-itu saja, terlalu monoton menurutnya.

Pandangan Jongin beralih pada kertas kecil berwarna kuning di sebelah piring makannya. Jongin meraih kertas itu, dan mulai membaca deretan huruf yang berada pada kertas kecil itu.

 _'Untuk sementara motor kesayanganmu aku sita, aku tidak ingin melihatmu ikut serta dalam balapan liar atau semacamnya.'_

 _-Suamimu-_

Tunggu, apa!? Lalu bagaimana dengan janjinya dengan Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu?. Dan apa itu tadi 'suamimu' tck! Terdengar menjijikkan.

Sepertinya Jongin harus menanyakan hal ini kepada Sehun, Jongin mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk mencari nomor ponsel Sehun, namun nihil ia tidak memiki nomor ponsel Sehun.

Jongin segera pergi ke kamar miliknya dan Sehun, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor Sehun. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu masalah dengan masalah semalam karena menurut Jongin wajar saja Sehun mengatur hidupnya toh ia juga selama ini telah menumpang dan merepotkan Sehun, tapi Jongin benar-benar tidak terima jika motor kesayangannya, hasil tabungannya dulu diambil begitu saja oleh Sehun.

"Mandi tidak ya? Ah, persetan". Monolog Jongin, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mandi dan segera memilih pakaian yang akan di pakainya nanti, pilihan Jongin tertuju pada celana jeans ketat berwarna biru dongker dan kaus hitam lengan pendek dengan gambar puppy di depannya. Jongin terlihat manis dengan setelan itu, terlebih lagi kaus hitamnya ia masukan ke dalam celana sehingga membuat bokong sexy nya tampak jelas dari luar celana.

Jongin mengendarai taxi menuju kantor milik Sehun, Jongin melirik ponselnya yang menampilkan beberapa pesan singkat dari Baekhyun.

 _'Kau dimana?'_

 _'Kaii kau terlalu lama!!'_

Jari-jari Jongin menari di atas keyboard ponselnya, membalas pesan singkat yang di kerimkan oleh Baekhyun.

 _'Tunggulah sebentar aku sedang di jalan'_

Taxi yang ditumpangi berhenti tepat didepan gedung putih yang berdiri kokoh dan menjulang tinggi. Jongin segera keluar dari taxi dengan cepat menuju lobby dan menghampiri meja resepsionis kantor tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu tuan?". Seorang wanita dengan senyuman cantiknya menyapa Jongin. Jongin dengan cepat membalas senyuman wanita itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Seh– em, maksudku tuan Oh".Jongin tersenyum kikuk saat menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita didepannya.

"Apakah anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?". Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena rasa groginya.

"Ti- em.. belum. Tapi–".

"Maaf tuan, jika ada tidak memiliki janji bertemu dengan tuan Oh, saya tidak bisa membantu anda untuk bertemu dengannya". Wanita bername tag 'Irene' itu masih menampilkan senyumannya, sedangkan Jongin sudah malas membalas senyuman wanita itu.

"Tapi.. A-aku.. Aku adiknya". Ucap Jongin sedikit ragu., karen tidak mungkin ia mengaku sebagai istri dari Sehun kan? Mau di letakan di mana wajah manisnya itu.

"Maaf tapi setahuku Tuan Oh adalah anak Tunggal". Skak mat!, Jongin sudah kahabisan kata-kata.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang kau perlukan, lebih baik anda pergi tuan". Heol, wanita ini mengusir Jongin. _Sialan aku diusir'_ Batin Jongin.

"Tapi aku harus bertemu dengannya". Entah kenapa Jongin jengkel dengan wanita dihadapannya ini, mau bertemu Sehun saja harus seperti ini.

"Maaf tuan sebaiknya anda pergi dari sini, saya tidak ingin menggunakan cara kasar untuk menyuruhmu pergi dari sini". Jongin menggeram kesal saat mendengar ucapan Irene.

"Aku harus bicara dengannya dan ini penting!". Jongin sedikit berteriak di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ajusshi!". _'Sialan dia memanggil keamanan'_. Empat pria dengan tubuh tinngi dan tegap menghampiri Jongin dan Irene.

"Ajusshi, tolong bawa pria ini keluar. Ia telah membuat keributan disini dan juga ia mengaku-ngaku sebagai anggota keluaga tuan Oh. Aku rasa ia memiliki niat Jahat kepada tuan Oh". Pupil mata Jongin melebar ia tidak menyangka Irene mengatakan hal yang tidak benar seperti itu. Heol, Jongin ingin mencelakakan Sehun? Yang benar saja.

"Aw! Lepaskan! Ajusshi aku bukan orang jahat!". Jongin meronta dan berteriak saat tubuhnya diseret paksa untuk keluar dari gedung itu.

Tubuh Jongin terjelembab ke jalanan. Semua orang yang berada di sana menatapanya, merasa risih dengan tatap orang-orang disekitanya, Jongin segera bangkit berdiri. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena pusing di kepalanya. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Pundak Jongin di pukul pean oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati pria paruh baya lengkap dengan seragam yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Hey anak muda, kau belum membayar uang taxi". Ah, iya Jongin tadi lupa membayar uang taxi karena terburu-buru untuk masuk ke dalam kantor Sehun.

Tangan Jongin merogoh sakunya. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan sepeser uang pun di dalam sakunya.

"Ajusshi, aku lupa membawa uangku. Tapi aku janji akan membayarnya setelah bertemu dengan Hyungku disana". Jongin menunjuk kantor Sehun.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katamu anak muda. Buktinya saja kau tadi dilempar keluar oleh penjaganya. Lebih baik kau ikut aku ke kantor polisi". Jongin ingin berlari namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada empat pria tegap yang mengusirnya tadi dari kantor Sehun menghalangi jalanya.

"Aku rasa ia adalah brandalan nakal. Sebaiknya kita seret saja ia ke kantor polisi". Kondisi Jongin telah terkepung, ia bingung harus berjalan ke arah mana karena ke-lima pria itu memblokir jalan keluarnya. Bersyukurlah Jongin belajar hapkido dengan Baekhyun, yah walaupun lebih jago Baekhyun.

Jongin melayangkan pukulannya ke arah salah satu pria di hadapannya saat pria itu mendekat untuk menyentuh Jongin, namun sayang pukulannya meleset. Melihat Jongin yang melawan, ke-lima pria itu akhirnya menyerang Jongin secara bersamaan. Baku hantam terjadi di antara mereka selama beberapa menit. Perkelahian itu dimenangkan oleh ke-lima pria tersebut, tentu saja lima lawan satu adalah pertarungan yang tidak adil.

Jongin jatuh terduduk di atas tanah, seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Kondisinya benar-benar berantakan. Darah di pelipisnya mulai mengering, sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah dan lebam di bawah matanya.

"Hey! Ada keributan apa ini?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

 ** _Pendek? Iya tau kok klo ini pendek, banget malah._**

 ** _Sebelumnya kan saya udah bilang inu udh pernah di publis di wattpad. Jadi ini tinggal Copas aja hehehe.._**

 ** _Em... Jujur, saya seneng banyak yang review tapi saya bingung balesnya gimana.. yang jelas saya itu aktif baca Review dari kalian dan karena itu saya jadi semangat buat copas ff ini dari wattpad dan ngelanjutin ff ini di wattpad/? *ngerti gak?_**

 ** _Makanya.. tetap kirim review kalian yah.. walaupun pendek juga... hehe.._**

 ** _walaupun kalian cuma riview 'next' itu nandain klo ff saya ada yang minat hehe.._**

 ** _Ok, Pokoknya Terimakasih buat kalian yang masih mau baca ff yang abal kaya gini.._**


	4. Luka (Bagian 2)

_Happy Reading guy's~_

…

…

"Hey! Ada keributan apa ini?". Seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya menghampiri Jongin.

"Oh astaga!". Pria itu terkejut saat mendapati Jongin terduduk di atas tanah dengan penampilan yang mengenaskan. Pria itu membantu Jongin berdiri, dan melingkarkan tangan kanan Jongin ke pundaknya.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan padanya! Jika atasan kalian tahu aku yakin kalian akan mendapatkan surat PHK di depan wajah kalian!". Pria itu membentak empat pria tegap didepannya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi pemuda ini tidak membanyar taxi dan membuat keributan di lobby dengan mengaku sebagai adik tuan Oh". Salah satu dari ke-empat pria itu angkat bicara tetapi dengan kepala menunduk berbeda sekali saat menatap Jongin tadi.

"Memangnya berapa hutang anak ini kepadamu". Pria itu bertanya kepada supir taxi dengan nada datarnya. Belum sempat supir taxi itu mengatakan nominal uangnya, pria itu sudah melemparkan beberapa lembar won ke arah supir taxi itu.

Jongin hanya diam, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Setidaknya ia sedikit merasa lega karena telah di tolong oleh pria disampinya ini. Jongin dipapah oleh pria itu menuju Cafe yang terletak tepat didepan gedung perusahaan milik Sehun. Pria itu juga membantu Jongin untuk duduk disalah satu tempat duduk di cafe itu.

Kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Jongin mengamati wajah pria dihadapannya dengan seksama. Pria di depannya ini terlihat tampan, terlebih lagi dengan setelan jas yang melekat pada tubuhnya menambah kesan gentle dan maskulin secara bersamaan. Tapi, jika diperhatikan lebih detail wajah pria dihadapannya ini terasa mirip dengan seseorang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?". Seorang pelayan wanita mendekati meja mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada, akan ku panggil jika aku butuh sesuatu". Pria itu tersenyum tipis yang dibalas anggukan pelan dan senyuman manis oleh si pelayan wanita. Setelah wanita itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan meja mereka, pria itu mulai mengamati penampilan Jongin.

"Kau.. err.. terlihat kacau". Pria itu menilai penampilan Jongin yang terlihat tidak manusiawi.

Jongin tidak memperdulikan penilaian orang didepannya ini terhadap dirinya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih kepada orang dihadapannya karena tadi telah menolongnya.

"Tak perlu sungkan Jongin". Jongin terkejut saat pria dihadapannya ini menyebutkan namanya. Ia bahakan belum memperkenalkan dirinya, kenapa pria ini dapat tahu namanya?.

"Ah iya aku lupa. Aku Luhan, Xi Luhan. Aku sepupu suamimu". Menyadari ekspresi terkejut Jongin pria itu segera memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah.. begitu". Jongin kembali terdiam, ia bingung harus menanggapi ucapan Luhan seperti apa, toh Luhan sudah mengetahui namanya.

"Em.. aku mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahanmu dengan Sehun, maaf aku tidak sempat datang ke acara pernikahan kalian. Ah, aku juga turut berduka cita atas kematian ibumu Jongin". Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan menganggapi ucapan Luhan.

"Sebaiknya aku hubungi Sehun dulu". Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku celananya. Ia menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga sebelah kanannya.

"Hal-". Ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh Sehun.

"Ada apa? Mengganggu saja!". Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya saat Sehun berteriak diakhir kalimatnya.

"Sialan, jangan memotong perkataan orang sembarangan! Cepat ke Cafeteria di depan kantormu". Luhan berkata dengan cepat, ia sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin yang penuh lembam diwajahnya terlebih lagi darah kering yang berada di pelipisnya sehingga membuat Jongin semakin menyedihkan.

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan curhatanmu tentang rumah tanggamu Lu". Luhan menggeram kesal atas ucapan Sehun yang blak-blakan, memang sih niatnya tadi ke kantor Sehun untuk curhat. Tapi niatnya ia urungkan karena melihat Jongin tadi.

"Kemari sekarang juga jika kau tak ingin Jonginmu kenapa-napa!". Luhan segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya, ia sudah terlanjur kesal oleh Sehun.

Pandangan Luhan beralih pada Jongin yang berada di depannya. Luhan semakin khawatir karena melihat Jongin tengah memegangi kepalanya seperti menahan sakit. Bagaimana jika Jongin geger otak? Atau Lupa ingatan? Hell, itu berlebihan.

"Kau oke? Apa sesakit itu? Mau ku antar ke rumah sakit?". Luhan menanyakan pertanyaan beruntun untuk Jongin. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan sepupu iparnya ini.

"Tidak apa. Lagi pula-". Perkataan Jongin terhenti saat seseorang mendekati mejanya.

Itu Sehun, dengan keringat yang bercucuran di keningnya, nafasnya tidak teratur dan kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratasnya terbuka sepertinya Sehun melepas jas dan dasinya. Jongin memperhatikan penampilan Sehun yang seperti habis lari maraton, terlihat kacau tapi err.. Sexy.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?". Nada suara Sehun terdengar sangat khawatir. Ia menarik salah satu bangku di meja itu dan mendekatkannya dengan bangku yang Jongin duduki. Tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat dagu Jongin agar dapat menatap matanya.

"Ulah bawahanmu". Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang memasang wajah datarnya, sedangkan Sehun membalasnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Tadi Jongin ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengaku sebagai adikmu. Dan yah.. pasti kau tau kelanjutannya". Sehun menatap tak percaya ke arah Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku saja jika ingin bertemu". Ucap Sehun.

"Aku mana punya nomer ponselmu". Singkat, dingin dan.. menusuk. Sehun lupa sebelumnya mereka belum pernah bertukar nomer ponsel, dan lagi.. ia mengutuk akan hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang". Sehun membantu Jongin berdiri, melihat mereka berdua akan pergi Luhan pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah, iya.. Luhan aku-". Ucapan Sehun terpotong begitu saja oleh Luhan.

"Tak perlu berterima Kasih padaku Sehun. Kau tau kan aku memang orang yang baik". Luhan terseyum bangga karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku mau kau meng- _handle_ _meeting_ ku hari ini, dan tolong urusi mereka yang telah melakukan ini pada Jongin". Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, Sehun segera memapah Jongin untuk meninggalkan cafe itu. Samar-samar Sehun mendengan upatan yang diberikan Luhan untuk dirinya.

Jongin meringis kesakitan disetiap langkahnya karena rasa sakit dipinggangnya akibat tendangan salah satu pria tadi. Melihat Jongin yang yang seperti itu, Sehun segera menggendong Jongin ala bridal menuju basement kantornya.

"Hyung.. turunkan aku". Jongin memberontak dalam gendongan Sehun. Ia malu, tentu saja. Mereka sedang berada di tempat umum dan Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya menggendong Jongin.

"Sstt.. Diamlah kau itu jalannya terlalu lama". Perkataan mutlak yang di keluarkan oleh Sehun membuat Jongin terdiam. Terlalu malu menampakan wajahnya di dalam gendongan Sehun, Jongin memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan wajah ke dada bidang Sehun dan mengalungkan tanganya ke leher Sehun untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tau nanti ia terjatuh.

Sehun meletakan tubuh Jongin dengan perlan ke kursi penumpang disamping kursi pengemudi di mobilnya. Setelah memastikan Jongin memasang Seat belt nya dengan benar, Sehun berjalan melalui bagian depan mobil menuju kursi pengemudi.

Jongin melirik Sehun sekilas, entah mengapa Jongin sedikit merasa marah kepada Sehun. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu kaca mobil disebelahnya. Kepalanya sedikt berdenyut tapi ia abaikan hal itu, masa bodoh dengan rasa sakitnya, ia hanya ingin motornya kembali. Ngomong-ngomong soal motor, Jongin ingat janjinya dengan Baekhyun tadi.

"Ya tuhan". Jongin segera mengecek ponselnya. Ada sekitar 4 _missed call_ dan 10 pesan singkat tang dikirimkan oleh Baekhyun. Jongin membuka salah satu pesan dari Baekhyun. _'Kau terlalu lama! Aku pulang!'_

Jongin sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengannya, tetapi Jongin juga sedikit merasa lega karena Baekhyun tak perlu menunggunya lebih lama lagi.

Jongin terkejut saat Sehun sudah membuka pintu mobil disampingnya dan bersiap untuk menggendong Jongin kembali.

"A-aku bisa berjalan sendiri". Jongin segera keluar dari mobil Sehun dan berjalan dengan tertatih menuju lobby apartemen.

Sehun mengikuti langkah Jongin tepat di belakangnya. Semua orang yang berada di lobby apartemen tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin karena keadaan Jongin. Merasa geram dengan pandangan dari semua orang, Sehun segera mendekat ke arah Jongin dan menggendongnya kembali. Jongin yang tidak siap dengan perlakuan Sehun hanya dapat memekik kaget.

Sehun segera berjalan menuju lift dengan Jongin yang berada di gedongannya.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

"Sshh.. H-hyung.. perlahan". Jongin meringis merasakan nyeri dan perih dipelipisnya saat Sehun sedang membersihkan lukanya dengan handuk basah.

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi Jongin". Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin untuk memasangkan plaster di pelipis Jongin, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Jongin tertegegun melihat wajah Sehun dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku tau aku tampan, jangan berlebihan memandangku seperti itu". Sehun berucap tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari pelipis Jongin.

Jongin menundukan kepalanya saat Sehun menatap tepat di matanya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dengan posisi itu, tak tahan dengan tingkah Jongin yang terus menunduk Sehun segera mengecup pelipis Jongin dengan lembut. Tubuh Jongin menegang mendapat perlakuan manis dari Sehun.

"Cepatlah Sembuh Jongin". Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sehun segera pergi ke arah dapur, sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa mematung di sofa.

Sehun mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan, ia ingin memasak untuk makan siangnya dengan Jongin. Pergerakan Sehun terhenti saat manik matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang sudah terduduk manis di meja makan dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Jongin, tadi pagi kau tak memakan sarapanmu?". Jongin mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya bingung mau menjawab apa, masa iya iya harus menjawab 'Aku bosan dengan menu yang itu-itu saja' bukankah Jongin malah terlihat seperti orang yang tak tahu berterima kasih.

"Kenapa tadi pagi tidak membangunkanku?". Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin malah melontarkan pertanyaan yang lain untuk sehun.

"Ah.. itu.. kau pasti lapar kan? Aku akan memasak untukmu". Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?". Satu pertanyaan lagi terlontar dari bibir Jongin. Jika Sehun bisa memasak kenapa setiap pagi ia hanya disuguhi dengan roti?.

"Hanya nasi goreng kimchi yang aku bisa". Sehun menyengir tidak jelas dan Jongin terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Sehun yang bodoh itu. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat momen langka didepannya, jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jongin tertawa geli semenjak ia mengenal Jongin. Ekspresi manis Jongin ketika terkekeh ia simpan baik-baik dalam ingatannya, senyuman itu terlalu Indah untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

"Kenapa tertawa? Setidaknya aku bisa memasak, memangnya kau yang hanya bisa makan saja". Jongin berhenti terkekeh, ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Sembarangan. Aku bisa memasak kok. Sini biarkan aku yang memasak, kau pergilah jauh-jauh dari dapur". Sehun tersenyum, sepertinya mudah sekali untuk mempengaruhi Jongin. Satu fakta baru tentang Jongin yang Sehun tahu, ternyata Jongin adalah tipe orang yang mudah tersulut emosi dengan perkataan orang lain.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sehun segera menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi. Setidaknya menunggu masakan Jongin matang tidak terlalu membosankan dengan menonton televisi.

15 menit sudah Sehun menatap ngeri ke arah dapur karena suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari dapur. Seperti panci yang berjatuhan, bunyi piring ataupun gelas yang pecah, bahkan teriakan dan umpatan Jongin yang tak jarang terdengar di Indra pendengaran Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun sejak tadi sudah gatal ingin ke dapur dan melihat apa yang Jongin lakukan dengan dapurnya. Namun, teriakan Jongin seperti _"Jangan mendekat ke dapur atau aku akan marah padamu!"_ mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hyung, makanannya sudah siap". Akhirnya, Sehun tak perlu khawatir lebih lama lagi. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju dapur.

Rahang Sehun terjatuh kebawah, menyisahkan mulut Sehun yang menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir seluruh dapurnya berantakan dengan barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai, noda kecap dan saus yang menempel pada dinding dapur dan jangan lupakan keadaan Jongin yang tak kalah kacau, bahakan kini jari-jari Jongin dipenuhi oleh plaster warna-warni. Jika orang lain melihat keadaan Jongin mungkin mereka kan mengira jika Jongin adalah korban dari KDRT, lihat saja wajahnya yang penuh memar dan jemarinya yang dipenuhi plaster.

"Maaf soal dapurnya, aku akan membersihkannya nanti". Sehun menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Jujur saja bahakan jika Jongin ingin membakar dapurnya ia tidak akan masalah, yang ia khawatirkan sejak tadi adalah Jongin. Syukurlah acara memasak atau yang lebih tepat penyiksaan itu telah berakhir jadi luka ditubuh Jongin tak bertambah.

"Tak masalah Jongin, asalkan kau tetap selamat". Jongin tersenyum kikuk mendengar kalimat terakhir Sehun. Sadar Sehun telah memperhatikan Jarinya sejak tadi, Jongin segera menyembunyikan tangannya di balik tubuhnya.

Kini pandangan Sehun mengarah ke mangkuk besar yang terletak di meja makan.

"Ini..". Sehun tak sanggup untuk meneruskan ucapannya, pandangannya kini mengarah pada Jongin.

"Em.. nasi goreng kimchi.. kurasa..". Jongin mengamati hasil karyanya dengan ragu. "T-tapi aku yakin, pasti rasanya tak seburuk tampilannya". _'Kurasa'_ lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Tapi bagaimana jika tampilan dari makanan didepanmu sangat buruk. Nasi berwara hitam pekat dan mengkilap kerena minyak yang tercampur kedalamnya, sudah terbanyang bukan rasanya seperti apa?.

Dengan ragu Sehun mulai menyendokkan Nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Ok, saya mau_ _jelasin tentang review kalian._

 _Maaf kemaren Chap 3 nya ke apus soalnya ada beberapa scene yang lupa ke copy. Maaf sayanya kurang teliti hehe XD_

 _Em.. gini yah.. Kenapa saya gak publis semua chapter ke ffn soalnya em.._

 _Pertama, Copy dari wattpad ke ffn itu perjuangan loh:v harus edit ini itu. Kedua, Saya klo nulis cerita gak kaya author yang lain, sehari nulis dan hari itu juga update tapi ide itu gak setiap hari ada, bisa sampe berminggu-minggu dah nunggunya kalo gak percaya tanya sama readers yang baca cerita saya di wattpad hehehe pasti gedek banget kan nunggu lama:v jadi saya bakal up ff di ffn satu persatu dan itu juga seminggu sekali atau dua kali biar kalian gak kelamaan nunggu._

 _Jadi sabar yah klo mau ff ini di up disini :)_

 _Eh mau tanya, yang udah pernah baca ff ini di wattpad gak bosen nih baca lagi disini wkwkwk XD_


	5. Sakit

_Happy reading guy's~_

…

…

…

Dengan ragu Sehun mulai menyendokkan Nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?".

"Tidak buruk". Sehun terus mengunyah nasi di dalam mulutnya tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi tak percaya dari Jongin.

"Kan sudah ku katakan, jangan menilai dari tampilannya. Ah, sungguh aku tak percaya ternyata aku pandai memasak". Jongin terus berceloteh bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri hingga tak menyadari nasi goreng di dalam mangkuk dihadapan Sehun sudah tersisa setengah.

"Hyung, itu kan aku yang memasaknya. Jangan dihabiskan, seperti tidak pernah makan enak saja". Saat menyadari masakannya telah tersisa sedikit, Jongin segera menghampiri Sehun dan merebut sendok yang di pegang oleh Sehun.

Satu suapan telah berada di mulut Jongin, ia menguyahnya dengan perlahan menikmati rasa pada masakannya.

 _Uhuk!_

 _Hoek!_

Jongin segera berlari menuju tempat cuci piring dan memuntahkan makanan dimulutnya, berulang kali ia membilas mulutnya untuk mengilangkan rasa tak enak yang hinggap di lidahnya.

"Kau itu manusia atau apa? Makanan tak enak seperti itu kau habiskan. Sehun Hyung, berhentilah memakannya nanti kau sakit". Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan merebut mangkuk yang berada dihadapan Sehun.

"Kau ingin membawanya kemana?". Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin yang bergegas menuju tempat sampah.

"Tentu saja membuangnya! Ku rasa lidahmu telah mati rasa, makanan buruk seperti ini saja kau habiskan. Kau itu lapar atau bagaimana?". Jongin bersiap menuangkan nasi goreng itu ke dalam tempat sampah, namun tangannya telah terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Apapun yang kau buat tidak ada yang buruk. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya kau memberiku sesuatu, dan aku tak akan membuangnya begitu saja". Sehun menatap lekat mata Jongin menjelaskan bahwa ia benar-benar serius mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja". Sehun itu bodoh, ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri atau bagaimana? Dasar gila.

Jongin menyerahkan mangkuk itu dengan kasar. Tanpa menunggu ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun, Jongin meninggalkan Sehun dan mulai membersihkan dapur.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

Jongin menonton tv dihadapannya dengan pandangan tak minat, sudah dua jam ia seperti itu. Ia melirik Sehun dengan ekor matanya yang berjalan menghampirinya sambil menahan sakit.

"Bagaimana dengan 'urusanmu'?". Jongin bertanya dengan malas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah tv.

"Yah, sepertinya ini yang terakhir". Sehun duduk tepat di samping Jongin dan ikut menikmati acar tv yang membosankan itu. "Kau menonton acara apa? Jangan mengganti channel dengan cara seperti itu. Jongin, kau berniat untuk merusaknya ya?". Jongin mengabaikan perkataan Sehun, ia semakin gencar menekan remote tv secara random.

"Hei! Berhenti melakukan itu". Sehun meraih tangan Jongin untuk berhenti memainakan remote, tetapi Jongin malah menarik tangannya dengan keras. Alhasil Sehun terjerembab jatuh tepat di atas Jongin.

"Kau cantik Jongin". Sehun berbisik tepat di depan bibir Jongin. Jongin hanya terdiam beberapa saat ketika mendengar bisikan Sehun.

"Hyung, menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku. Kau itu berat!". Jongin meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di wajah Sehun dan mendorongnya dengan kasar. Sehun jatuh terjungkal ke atas lantai.

"Huh, aku bosan". Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Biasanya saat aku belum pulang ke rumah kau melakukan apa?". Sehun bangkit,dan mendudukan badannya lagi tepat di samping Jongin.

"Keluar, dengan Baekhyun". Jongin berbicara tanpa menatap Sehun, entahlah menurutnya sekarang menatap hal lain lebih baik daripada menatap Sehun.

"Baekhyun? Siapa? Pacarmu?". Sehun bertanya dengan nada dingin, sebenarnya ia sedikit cemburu karena Jongin menyebutkan nama seseorang yang asing menurutnya, terlebih lagi orang itu sering pergi bersama Jonginnya saat ia sedang sibuk di kantor.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan pria". Jongin tau jika sebenarnya Sehun marah kepadanya, tapi dengan Sehun cemburu seperti itu terlihat kekanakan terlebih mengatakan jika Baekhyun adalah pacarnya. Jika memang Jongin mempunyai pacar, tentu saja ia tidak akan berpacaran dengan pria juga.

"Tetapi kau menikah dengan pria". Jongin menghela nafas jengah, hell sebenarnya pria dewasa disini siapa? Dirinya atau Oh Sehun.

"Aku memang menikahi seorang pria. Tetapi aku tak akan pernah berpacaran pria. Jika aku berniat untuk berpacaran maka aku akan memacari gadis cantik, bukan ajusshi seperti dirimu". Jongin mulai kesal. Ia sedang bosan dan Sehun malah mengajaknya untuk beradu mulut yang jelas-jelas tidak ada manfaatnya.

"Jadi kau ingin berselingkuh? Dan kau juga menyesal telah menikahi orang tua seperti 'ku? Begitu maksudmu?".

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu! Kau aish.. Sudahlah, aku malas melanjutkannya". Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jongin pergi menuju kamar mereka dan sedikit membanting pintunya.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Tetapi tak ada sahutan dari dalam kamarnya.

"Jongin..". Tetap sepi.

"Aku masuk ya?". Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Langkahnya ia buat sepelan mungkin untuk menuju Jongin yang terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Hei Jongin?"

"Kau marah padaku?". Sehun mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Matanya menatap punggung Jongin yg membelakanginya.

"Aku tau jika sikapku tadi kekanakan. Tapi, aku benar-benar cemburu saat kau menyebut nama orang lain. Terlebih lagi, orang itu selalu menemanimu. Lain kali jika kau bosan telepon saja aku, nanti ku berikan nomer ponselku". Sehun tetap memandang punggung Jongin namun tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari Jongin.

"Jongin.."

"Hei Jongin". Sehun mengguncangkan badan Jongin. Dan hasilnya nihil.

"Oh sialan, sejak tadi aku berbicara sendirian seperti orang bodoh. Dasar beruang hibernasi". Sehun menggerutu saat menyadari Jongin telah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Tapi.. Kau beruang manisku". Sehun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Jongin, ia memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan erat dan menyusul Jongin untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

Jongin menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat merasakan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka dengan perlahan, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah pucat Sehun. Sehun memang pucat, tetapi kali ini wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Hyung". Jongin mengguncang bahu Sehun, namun tak ada respon sedikitpun dari sang empunya.

"Hyung, kau sakit?". Perlahan Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun di pinggangnya. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah kening Sehun untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Ya tuhan, kau demam hyung". Jongin melirik sekilas jam digital yang berada di meja nakas.

"Pukul 7, sudah malam ternyata". Jongin turun dari ranjangnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar miliknya dan Sehun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin kembali dengan membawa termometer dan mangkuk berukuran sedang dengan handuk kecil didalamnya.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Jongin memasukan termometer itu ke dalam mulut Sehun dan meletakan handuk lembab ke atas keningnya.

"Kau sakit pasti karena makanan buatanku tadi siang. Bahkan, tadi siang kau bolak-balik ke kamar mandi hanya karena makanan itu. Lain kali aku akan belajar masak untukmu Hyung". Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sehun menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya dan menggumam tak jelas, tangan Jongin terulur untuk mengusap pelan kepala Sehun, dan ajaibnya Sehun kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Jongin meraih termometer yang berada di mulut Sehun. Suhu 39,5 tertera pada termometer digital itu.

"Ya tuhan hyung.. Kau demam tinggi". Jongin sedikit panik saat melihat termometer di tangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang jujur ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Em.. Lebih baik aku membuatkan bubur setidaknya aku bisa melihat resepnya di internet agar rasanya tidak mengerikan seperti tadi". Jongin bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan bagaimana rasa masakannya tadi siang. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuat bubur untuk Sehun, tetapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun. Saat Jongin menoleh, Sehun masih memejamkan matanya namun raut wajah Sehun seperti ketakutan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Tetaplah disini..". Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke dapur sebentar". Perlahan Jongin melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tetaplah bersamaku.. Wendy-ah". Seketika senyuman Jongin luntur, entah mengapa dadanya ngilu saat mendengar Sehun menyebutkan nama orang lain saat ia tengah tertidur.

Jongin meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja, lebih baik ia ke dapur untuk membuat bubur.

"Siapa Wendy? Apa dia kekasih Sehun Hyung? Lalu kenapa ia menikah denganku jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih? Ya tuhan, kenapa dadaku terasa ngilu..". Jongin terus menggumamkan tentang siapakah sosok Wendy.

"Ck! Sejak kapan aku berubah jadi cengeng seperti ini. Uh.. Mungkin pengaruh bawangnya". Jongin mengusap air matanya yang turun dengan deras di pipinya. Tangannya dengan hati-hati memotong bawang tidak ingin kejadian tadi siang terulang kembali.

Setelah selesai dengan acara masaknya, Jongin kembali le kamarnya dan Sehun, dan mendapati Sehun tengah terduduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Ah hyung.. Kau sudah bangun?". Jongin menghampiri Sehun, ia meletakan nampan yang ia bawa di meja nakas.

"Hyung, makanlah. Em, rasanya tidak semengerikan seperti yang tadi siang. Tadi aku sudah mencobanya, sungguh". Jongin memberikan mangkuk bubur itu kepada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lebar, ia terkekeh pelan menatap bubur di tangan Jongin.

"Ada yang salah?". Jongin bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Apa aku harus sakit dulu agar kau mengkhawatirkanku, sayang?". Jongin sedikit tersipu saat mendengar panggilan Sehun untuknya. Terdengar sederhana memang, tetapi rasa menggelitik diperutnya membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah, suapi aku". Sehun membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Melihat Sehun yang dengan percaya dirinya membuka mulut dengan lebar membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin menyuapimu, makan sendiri. Jangan manja, kau kan sudah besar Hyung". Jongin menyerahkan mangkuk buburnya ke Sehun namun Sehun hanya menatap Jongin dengan.

"Tentu saja kau. Aku sedang sakit Sayang.. Cepat suapi aku". Sehun kembali membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

"Jangan karena kau sakit kau jadikan itu alasan. Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu". Dengan tergesa-gesa Jongin menyuapi Sehun.

Setelah buburnya habis, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur. Sebenarnya Jongin tak ingin langsung pergi tidur, ia ingin mengajak Sehun untuk ke Dokter. Tapi Sehun mengatakan bahwa besok dokter pribadinya akan datang, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

Sehun menarik Jongin dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Hyung, lepaskan". Jongin menggeliat, ia menolak skinship yang Sehun berikan padanya.

"Biarkan seperti ini Jongin, aku kedinginan. Aku membutuhkanmu dipelukanku, tidurlah". Sehun mengecup kening Jongin sekilas dan segera terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya terdiam dalam dekapan Sehun saat merasakan bibir Sehun yang menyentuh keningnya. Jongin menyamankan posisi tubuhnya dan menyusul Sehun untuk mengarungi alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**


	6. Cinta?

_Happy reading guy's~_

...

...

...

Jongin menggeliat dalam tidurnya, ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk nguragi pegal di sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebar saat menyadari seseorang yang semalam mendekapnya tidak ada di sampingnya lagi. Padangan matanya menyusuri seluruh sudut kamarnya, namun nihil ia tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Saat dirinya hendak mencari di tempat lain, tiba-tiba saja sosok yang ia cari keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang kacau.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa?".Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan menuntunnya menuju ranjang.

"Diare lagi". Beberapa saat setelah Sehun mengatakan hal itu badannya menegang. Dan dengan tergesa ia masuk kembali menuju kamar mandi.

Jongin yang melihat tingkah Sehun yang seperti itu hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Jujur saja, ia merasa tak enak dengan Sehun jika seperti ini keadaannya.

Jongin segera merapihkan ranjangnya dan keluar dari kamarnya, tak lama waktu berselang ia kembali dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangannya. Jongin hampir memekik lantaran terkejut mendapati Sehun yang tengah menungging di atas ranjang.

"Hyung, aku membawakan teh hangat untukmu, minumlah".

"Letakan saja, nanti aku minum". Jongin meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja nakas. Sehun tetap pada posisinya, dan Jongin tidak protes dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Mungkin dengan apa yang di lakukan Sehun dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Hyung, berbaringlah aku akan mengoleskan minyak kayu putih di perutmu agar sakitnya berkurang". Sehun segera menuruti perintah Jongin.

Sehun membuka bajunya sebatas dada. Jongin sedikit merasa gugup saat melihat abs serta dada bidang milik Sehun, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang saat melihat tubuh-hampir- Topless Sehun. _'Sialan, sadarlah Jongin kau itu lelaki normal masa hanya karena abs kau seperti ini, ini hanya efek iri saja karena bentuk tubuh Sehun Hyung Indah, ya.. Aku hanya iri'_ Batin Jongin.

Jongin mulai menungkan minyak kayu putih ke atas perut Sehun, perlahan ia meratakan minyak itu dan disertai pijatan-pijatan ringan. Sehun terlihat nyaman atas perlakuan Jongin, ia tersenyum lembut saat memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang serius meratakan minyak dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau.. Tidak Sekolah Jongin?". Sehun bertanya untuk menghilangkan suasana hening di antara mereka.

"Tidak, kau sedang sakit Hyung". Jongin menjawab sekenanya, ia segera menarik baju Sehun kembali untuk menutupi perutnya. Jongin meraih cangkir yang berada di meja nakas, dan memberikannya kepada Sehun.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku bukan anak kecil, Jongin. Lebih baik kau bersiap untuk sekolah, nanti aku panggil seseorang untuk mengantarmu sekolah". Sehun menerima cangkir yang diberikan Jongin.

Jongin mengagguk pelan dan dihadiahi usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Sudah, sana bersiaplah". Tanpa menunggu perintah Sehun yang kesekian kalinya, Jongin segera melenggang menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

Sehun sedang menikmati acara pagi yang disiarkan televisi, dan ini adalah kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas bosan. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pergi ke kantor dan menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi diare yang dialaminya tak kunjung berhenti. Sehun terus menerus keluar masuk kamar mandi hanya untuk duduk dan kembali lagi. Sialnya, rasa mulasnya hanya terasa saat ia berada diluar kamar mandi dan ketika ia sudah sampai di kamar mandi rasa mulasnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam lengkap dan tas hitam digendongannya. Ia melirik Sehun sekilas yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

"Kau ingin berangkat sekarang? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat". Jongin melirik jam dinding sekilas, pukul 5.17 pagi. Jongin menghela nafas pelan, ia menghampiri Sehun dan mendudukan dirinya diseberang Sehun.

"Memangnya tadi kau bangun jam berapa hyung?". Jongin melepas tas dipunggungnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Pukul 1 dan setelahnya aku tidak tidur kembali". Jawab Sehun sekenanya.

Suara bel pintu menginterupsi keduanya, Jongin memutuskan untuk membuka pintu. Ia yakin pasti orang yang sedang menekan bel itu adalah dokter yang semalam Sehun maksud. Tapi bukankah sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk mengunjungi apartmen orang lain?. Jongin menyeret tungkai kakinya menuju pintu, dan benar saja. Dibalik pintu itu ada pria dengan setelan jas putih layaknya dokter pada umumnya.

"Pagi... Jongin-sshi". Pria itu tersenyum cerah pada Jongin. Tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi bingun yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin karena ia tau namanya.

"Emm.. Kau tau namaku? Ah.. Iya maaf, silahkan masuk". Jongin mempersilahkan pria itu masuk ke apartemennya. Setelah pria itu masuk, Jongin mengikuti tepat dibelakangnya.

"Hey! Sehun. Seharusnya kau mengenalkan aku padanya terlebih dahulu. Lihatlah wajahnya yang bingung saat aku menyebut namanya, ck! Imut sekali, aku ingin menggigitnya sungguh". Pria itu berceloteh dan berdecak karena ekspresi Jongin saat berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Ahh, aku lupa. Maaf. Jongin, ini Xiumin hyung suami dari Luhan, lelaki yang kau temui kemarin". Jongin membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk pelan. Jongin mendekati Xiumin dan menjabat tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Kau bilang tadi, Luhan sudah bertemu dengan Jongin?". Sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari Xiumin.

"Ck! Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku? Ah, Jongin.. Jadi apa yang sakit? Kemari". Xiumin mengeluarkan alat-alat yang di bawanya, dan menyuruh Jongin untuk mendekat. Pandangan Xiumin terfokus pada plester yang melekat dikening Jongin.

"Apa yang terjadi sengan keningmu hm? Apa Sehun yang melakukannya?". Jongin menggeleng cepat, itu bukan kesalahan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun yang sedang dibicarakan hanya dapat membulatkan matanya, ia tidak terima dituduh begitu saja. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyakiti beruang manisnya sendiri?.

"Kau tak perlu membelanya, aku tak segan untuk memukulnya jika dia pelakunya. Atau jangan-jangan kau terbentur ranjang karena Sehun yang bermain kasar? Wah, aku tak menyangka ternyata Sehun itu sadis". Sehun mulai dengan dengan semua tuduhan yang Xiumin lontarkan untuknya.

"Hyung, aku memanggilmu kesini itu untuk memeriksaku bukan untuk menuduhku dengan seenak bokongmu". Xiumin terdiam, ia menatap Jongin dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Aku tak percaya jika kau yang sakit hun". Xiumin mengabaikan Sehun, kini ia hanya fokus untuk mengganti plester yang berada di kening Jongin.

"Sehun hyung memang sakit. Ia kena diare karena aku". Jongin berucap lirih sambil menunduk. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga pria dihadapannya tidak memarahinya karena telah membuat Sehun sakit.

"Benarkah? Aku tak percaya iblis seperti Sehun bisa sakit hanya karena makhluk imut sepertimu Jongin-ah". Jongin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, mengapa Xiumin menyebutnya imut? Dia kan pria manly yang maco mana mungkin imut. Jongin rasa sepertinya Xiumin harus pergi untuk memeriksa matanya.

"Aku tampan hyung". Hyung? Yah.. Jongin rasa ia harus memanggil pria dihadapannya dengan sebutan itu agar terlihat lebih akrab.

"Ah, terserah kau saja.. Tapi aku akan tetap mengaggapmu pria yang imut". Jongin memutar bola matanya dengan malas, ia sidikit mengetahui tentang sifat pria di depannya ini, yaitu... Keras kepala.

"Jadi.. Ada yang bisa ku bantu tuan Oh?". Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang tengah meringis sambil menungging di atas sofa. Xiumin berdecak kesal melihat posisi Sehun yang absurd.

"Kau pura-pura sakit ya hun? Mengaku saja kau berpura-pura sakit agar Jongin perduli padamu kan?". Mendengar ucapan Xiumin yang seperti itu Sehun merasa kesal. Dengan cepat ia membuka bajunya dan berbaring di atas sofa.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat Sehun yang topless untuk yang kedua kalinya. _'Sialan! Aku bukan seorang gadis yang akan tersipu malu hanya karena melihat tubuh setengah telanjang seorang pria'_. Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena prilaku bodohnya itu.

"Cepat periksa aku dan segera pulang!". Xiumin menghampiri Sehun dan segera memeriksa tubuh Sehun.

"Aku sakit sungguhan kan?". Sehun melirik Xiumin dengan tajam sedangkan Xiumin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kau makan makanan babi, Sehun?". Xiumin bertanya dengan tampang polosnya tanpa menyadari ekspresi wajah Jongin yang pundung. Bukankah dengan mengatakan hal itu Xiumin secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa makanan yang dibuat oleh Jongin seperti makanan babi.

"K-kenapa? Apakah sakitnya parah?". Jongin bertanya dengan lirih. Xiumin menoleh ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya kau sangat khawatir Jongin-ah.. Sehun tidak apa-apa, kau tenang saja". Sehun menatap mimik wajah Jongin yang sedu.

"Jangan khawatir, ini bukan salahmu". Sehun memakai kembali pakaiannya kembali, ia menghampiri Jongin dan duduk di sampingnya. "Sayang, apapun yang kau buat, apapun hal yang berada dalam dirimu aku akan menyukainya, walau mungkin hal itu akan membuatku sakit ataupun mati". Tubuh Jongin membatu, ekspresinya datar, bibirnya terkatup rapat, dan tatapan matanya tak lepas dari mata Sehun. _'Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?'_

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin dengan singkat dan keadaan Jongin tetap terdiam.

"Ah.. Menyebalkan sekali, kenapa aku harus jadi obat nyamuk di antara kalian huh?". Jongin terkejut mendengar celetukan yang dilontarkan oleh Xiumin. Jujur saja, ia lupa jika ada orang lain di ruangan ini selain dirinya dan Sehun.

"Tak apa Jongin, lanjutkanlah. Aku tau perasaan pengantin baru. Tck! Kalau begitu lebih baik aku membuat sarapan untuk kalian". Xiumin beranjak dari tempatnya menuju dapur, setidaknya ini adalah salah satu cara agar tidak mengganggu moment manis mereka berdua.

"Hey, Jongin". Sehun memanggil Jongin dengan suara berbisik. Dan Jongin hanya menoleh ke arah Sehun untuk merespon panggilan Sehun.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu". Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin dan dengan refleks Jongin memundurkan wajahnya.

"Bicaralah, tapi jangan terlalu dekat". Jongin menahan bahu Sehun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tak ingin Xiumin hyung mendengarnya, kemarilah". Sehun kembali berbisik, gerak tubuhnya memerintahkan Jongin untuk mendekat.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun segera memajukan bibirnya bersiap untuk membisikan sesuatu di telinga Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu"

 _ **Deg!**_ _Perasaan ini..._ _Apakah.._ _Aku..._ _Itu tidak mungkin!!_

Tbc~

 _Aku berjanji akan melunasi semua hutangku dan pergi dari hidupmu Hyung.._

 _Kau itu pria keras kepala asal kau tau, selama ini aku memberikan Cinta kepadamu bukannya memberikan pinjaman! Aku tak perlu bayaran atas semuanya. Aku hanya perlu... Cinta darimu Jongin-ah_

 _ **Makasih Reviewnya~~**_

 _ **Tetep Review yaa.. suka bgt liat review dari kalian XD**_


	7. Jaelous

_Happy reading guy's~_

…

…

…

Jongin keluar dari mobil _KIA picanto_ berwarna silver disampingnya.

"Jongin, nanti jika Sehun tak bisa menjemputmu telfon saja aku". Jongin mengangguk. Xiumin tersenyum, ia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Hati-hati hyung". Kali ini gantian Xiumin yang mengangguk, perlahan mobil mungil itu melaju hingga tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Jongin.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka ternyata sekarang kau bergaul dengan seorang ajusshi". Jongin terkejut mendengar suara menyebalkan tepat di telinganya. Itu Baekhyun, sahabat menyebalkannya.

"Jangan sembaran bicara". Setelah mengatakan hal itu Jongin melenggang pergi tanpa memperdulikan berbagai protes yang dilontarkan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Hey Kai, tunggu aku". Baekhyun mengekori Jongin hingga kelas mereka.

"Baekhyun, soal kemarin.. Aku minta maaf". Jongin mendudukan bokong berisinya di bangku tepat di sebelah bangku Baekhyun.

"Tak usah dipikirkan". Barkhyun mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mulai memainkannya.

"Btw, Malam ini Kris sunbae mengundangmu ke pestanya". Jongin menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih asik dengan ponselnya.

"Pesta? Pesta apa?". Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Katanya sih pesta untuk merayakan menangnya dia saat balapan kemarin.. Oh iya... Siapa pria yang mengganggu balapan kemarin". Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan padangan menuntut.

"D-dia.. Hyungku". Jongin menjawab dengan terbata, tapi Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengan keningmu, Kai?". Jongin menyentuh keningnya, ia tersenyum dan menceritakan kejadian tentang lukanya yang sebagian dibuat dengan kebohongan.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

Sehun memijat pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya berdenyut karena beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan memberikan kabar buruk tentang perusahaan sang ayah yang berada di China.

Sebagai anak tunggal ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membatu prusahaan ayahnya yang tengah berada dalam masalah. Ia rasanya ingin pulang ke China tapi disana banyak orang yang benar-benar malas untuk ia temui terlebih ibu tirinya.

"Ah, aku tak mungkin pulang". Sehun berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya, hari ini ia tak masuk kerja karena diare yang dialaminya.

"Hanya satu orang yang dapat membantuku". Sehun meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Luhan.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat solusinya?". Suara Luhan terdengar begitu kacau dari sebrang sana.

"Hanya satu cara, dan hal ini sama saja dengan menginjak-injak harga diriku sendiri". Suara Sehun tak kalah kacau, ia pusing harus melakukan apa. Semoga ini adalah jalan yang terbaik.

"Hubungi dia. Xiao Lu Feng".

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Sehun, Jongin terus saja memasang wajah murung. Ia dipaksa untuk mengajak Baekhyun ke apartemennya, persetan dengan foto pernikahannya.

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu?". Baekhyun yang tengah menyetir mobil menegur Jongin yang tengah murung, seolah-olah ada badai di atas kepalanya.

"Tak ada, cepat sedikit". Jawab Jongin ketus. Tak ingin memperpanjang pembahasannya, Baekhyun segera menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah pria mungil dihadapannya, sorot matanya mengatakan bahwa Sehun tak suka dengan kehadiran pria pendek itu di apartemennya.

"Hyung, berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, kau membuatnya merasa tak enak". Jongin menarik ujung baju Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Ah.. Aku Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelasnya Kim Jongin. Salam kenal.. Em.. Hyung". Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dan sedikit membungkuk. Bersikap sopan untuk kesan pertama itu suatu hal yang Bagus kan?.

Sehun terdiam, entahlah ia sedikit merasa cemburu dengan Baekhyun. Tadi Baekhyun bilang bahwa ia teman sekelasnya Jongin kan? Otomatis mereka bertemu setiap hari, dan hal itu sukses membuat Sehun Badmood.

"Hyung, temanku sedang memperkenalkan diri. Jangan bersikap dingin, aku mohon". Sehun menghela nafas dengan kasar, ini adalah permohonan dari beruang manisnya mana tega ia tidak menurutinya.

"Aku.. Oh Sehun... Suami dari Oh Jongin". Sehun mengakhiri perkataannya dengan smirk menyeramkan di bibirnya. Jangan di tanya tentang ekspresi Jongin dan Baekhyun yang hanya dapat melotot dengan tidak elitnya. Baekhyun melotot karena tak percaya sedangkan Jongin karena tak terima dengan ucapan Sehun yang blak-blakan, memang sih jika Sehun adalah suaminya tapi apakah harus mengatakannya di hadapan Baekhyun yang notabennya adalah sahabatnya.

"Maksudnya.. K-kau gay?". Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, sedangkan Jongin panik mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Ia takut Baekhyun jijik dan membencinya, ia tak ingin kehilangan teman seperti Baekhyun walaupun kadang Baekhyun itu menyebalkan.

"Engh. Begin—"

"Dia gay karena aku". Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin barusan dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi kesal yang Jongin tunjukan semenjak Sehun mengatakan secara gamblang tentang status hubungan mereka.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Sehun tadi mengatakan bahwa Jongin menjadi gay karenanya? Yang benar saja. Jongin itu masih normal, percaya diri sekali tuan Oh ini.

"Oh.. Em.. M-maaf". Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, ia merasa tak enak dengan pertanyaan barusan terlebih sejak tadi Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Baek, kau tak perlu minta maaf. A-aku harap kau tidak jijik terhadapku". Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara lirih Jongin. Ia menggeleng cepat, 'kenapa Kai berpikiran aku akan jijik terhadapnya? Hubungan gay bukan suatu hal yang menjijikan'. Batin Baekhyun.

"Hey, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Hubungan gay bukanlah sesuatu yang menjijikan". Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Jongin menatap Baekhyun dan mengisyaratkan ucapan terima Kasih dari bibirnya.

Sehun memandang interaksi kedua pria dihadapannya. Sebuah pemikiran muncul begitu saja. _'Untuk apa aku cemburu padanya? Bahkan ia tak ada pantas2nya untuk menjadi seme Jongin. Lagipula lebih tampan aku daripada dia'_. Sehun membanggakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati hingga sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

"Hyung, aku engh.. Mau minta izin". Jongin memangdang Sehun yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan pandangan yang kosong, terdengar menyedihkan kan?.

"Hyung!". Jongin menyentuh pelan bahu Sehun namun reaksi yang diberikan oleh Sehun sangat jauh dari prediksinya.

Sehun berbalik ke arah Jongin dan memeluknya erat, hingga menciptakan pandangan aneh yang di lontarkan Baekhyun kepada keduanya.

"H-hyung s-sesak". Jongin memukul-mukul dada bidang Sehun dengan berutal agar Sehun melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

"Ada apa denganmu sih?". Jongin bertanya dengan kesal saat pelukan itu sudah terlepas.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang, sayang".

"Uhuk". Panggilan Sehun kepada Jongin barusan sukses membuat Baekhyun yang sedang berada diantara mereka menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Em.. Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan". Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya ketika ia mendapat tatapan dari Jongin dan Sehun saat Baekhyun tak sengaja terbatuk.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

Jongin dan Baekhyun kini tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kris. Setelah mendapat izin dari Sehun tadi, Jongin dan Baekhyun segera melesat menuju kediaman keluarga Wu itu. Karena tak ingin membuang-buang waktu Baekhyun meminjam pakaian untuk dipakainya saat menghadiri pestanya Kris. Jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk pulang hanya untuk berganti baju.

"Em.. Kai.. Kau tadi serius dengan ceritamu?". Baekhyun melirik Jongin sekilas. "Aku bahkan tak tau bahwa ibumu telah meninggal, ya tuhan teman macam apa aku ini". Baekhyun sedikit memukul stir mobilnya, ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya dan juga kepada Jongin. Ia kan temannya kenapa juga Jongin tidak bercerita apapun tentang ibunya seolah-olah ibu Jongin masih sehat dan hidup.

"Maaf Baek, bukannya aku tak ingin memberitahumu tentang ini. Aku bahkan lupa jika aku sudah kehilangan ibuku, aku masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan itu". Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan, jujur ia juga merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

"Em.. Baiklah, aku maafkan. Aku mengerti posisimu Kai. Tapi lain kali ajak aku ke makam ibumu". Jongin mengangguk dan menggumam pasti tentang hal itu.

Mobil hitam milik Baekhyun berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah besar yang sebagian dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. Kemeriahan sebuah pesta sangat terasa walaupun mereka baru masuk kedalamnya. Keramaian memenuhi seluruh sudut rumah besar itu.

"Wah.. Sepertinya si Wu itu sangat bangga karena sudah mengalahkan Chanyeol. Ini pesta sangat berlebihan, sungguh". Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menggumam dan berdecak kagum tentang kemeriahan pesta milik Kris. Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam menikmati kemeriahan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin ke arah meja bar disudut ruangan. Ternyata disana ada Jongdae yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang bartender.

"Hey! Jongdae!". Jongdae yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera monoleh, dan mendapati Jongin dan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oh.. Kalian di undang juga? Kurikira hanya aku yang diundang dari kelas 2. Syukurlah aku tak perlu sendirian lagi haha". Jongin mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Setelah mereka duduk, Baekhyun asik mengobrol dengan Jongdae tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang mulai meneguk wine dihadapannya.

"Kai.. Aku ada urusan dengan Jondae sebentar, kau tunggu saja disini ok?". Jongin tak menjawab, ia hanya mengakat jepolnya mengisyaratkan setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun dan Jongdae pergi, Jongin melanjutkan acara minumnya.

"Kim Jongin?". Sebuah tepukan mendarat dipundak Jongin dan disertai sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya, Jongin menoleh. Itu si pemilik pesta, Wu YiFan atau lebih akrab dipanggil Kris Wu.

"Oh.. Sunbae.. Pestamu luar biasa". Jongin memulai obrolan di antara mereka, toh daripada ia tidak memiliki teman mengobrol kan?

"Terimakasih, ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil Hyung saja agar terlihat akrab". Jongin mengguk pelan dan tersenyum simpul.

"Jongin.. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu". Setelah memesan wine kepada bartender, Kris memulai obrolan yang sedikit serius dengan Jongin.

"Tanyakan saja". Antara perduli dan tidak, Jongin tetap meneruskan acara minumnya. Entahlah hari ini ia ingin merasakan semua bebannya terangkat walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Saat balapan kemarin.. Boleh aku tahu siapa nama pria yang bersamamu itu?". Jongin menoleh, ia menautkan alisnya. Bingung? Tentu saja, untuk apa kris menanyakan tentang suaminy— m-maksudnya Oh Sehun?.

"Hanya untuk memastikan, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya". Melihat ekspresi Jongin yang seperti itu, Kris pun segera menjaskan maksud dari pertanyaannya barusan.

"Namanya.. Oh Sehun". Kris terdiam sejenak dan setelahnya ia tersenyum cerah, hey ada apa dengan Kris sebenarnya?

"Akhirnya.. Aku bisa bertemu dengannya". Sebuah kalimat yang tak dimengerti Jongin melucur begitu saja dari bibir Kris.

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh Sehun.. Atau.. Wu Shixun.. Dia adalah kakak tiriku..". Kris berucap dengan semangat dan Jongin hanya dapat mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"APA?!". Jadi.. Secara tidak langsung Kris adalah adik iparnya? Hell itu mimpi buruk.

"Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan?". Melihat ekspresi Jongin yang jauh dari ekspetasinya membuat Kris sedikit bertanya dalam hatinya, apa hubungan Sehun dengan Jongin sebenarnya?

"T-tidak.. A-ku hanya.. Terkejut". Jongin gugup, ia bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan jawaban seperti apa, tidal mungkin kan Jongin menjawab. _'Jika kau benar adik tiri Sehun Hyung berarti aku adalah kakak iparmu'_ maaf-maaf saja, itu bukan gaya Jongin.

"Em... Boleh aku minta alamat Sehun Hyung? Aku.. Merindukannya". Jongin bimbang, ia bingung harus memberikan alamat apartemen Sehun atau tidak. Jujur saja ia tak ingin Kris mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sehun, cukup Baekhyun saja yang tau. Tapi, jika alasannya rasa rindu apa boleh buat. Dan tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, akhirnya Jongin mengiyakan keinginan Kris dan dihadiahi ucapan terima Kasih dari Kris.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin teringat sesuatu yang _'sedikit'_ membuat dirinya cemburu.

"Em.. Hyung bilang tadi adik dari Sehun hyung. Jadii...

Apakah kau tau..

Tentang..

Wendy?"

.

.

 _Tbc~_

 ** _Xiao Lufeng. Ada yang tau?_**

 ** _gw pinjem nama yaw.. hehehe:v_**

 _Sorry for typo's_


	8. Ex Girlfriend

**_Happy Reading guy's~_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Jongin Pov._**

Kepalaku pusing, bukan efek mabuk atau apapun sebenarnya. Aku memang tadi meminum beberapa gelas wine tapi itu tak membuatku mabuk, sungguh.

Jalanan sudah sangat sepi, jam menunjukan pukul 10 kurang, tapi entah mengapa jalanan nampak lenggang.

Aku, Baekhyun dan Jongdae sedang dalam perjalan menuju rumah masing-masing dengan Jongdae yang berperan sebagai supirnya karena aku tidak bisa menyetir mobil dan sang pemilik mobil tengah mabuk. Dasar bocah, baru minum sedikit saja sudah mabuk.

Rasa pusing dikepalaku semakin bertambah saat mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan hebohnya.

"Hey Baekhyun! Jangan bernyanyi dengan nada seperti itu kau membuatku dan Jongin hampir kehilangan gendang telinga, Bodoh!". Itu Jongdae, dengan segala umpatan yang ditujukan kepada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin mengeraskan suaranya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar hilang kendali.

"Jongin, rumahmu ke arah mana?". Aku menunjukkan jalan ke arah apartemen Sehun hyung.

Suasana hening kembali, Baekhyun sudah berhenti bernyanyi dan berteriak. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah lelah, lihatlah matanya terpejam dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Gumaman lirih masuk ke dalam Indra pendengaranku dan kalimat itu sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Aku.. Mencintaimu... Park Chanyeol". Entah aku yang salah mendengar atau bagaimana, terlebih lagu hanya aku yang dapat mendengar gumaman Baekhyun karena aku duduk disampingnya di kursi belakang sedangkan Jongdae menyetir didepan. Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun terlelap dengan kepalanya bersender dibahuku.

Jadi.. Selama ini Baekhyun itu gay? Dan menyukai Park Chanyeol? Si pria tak tahu diri yang telah merebut kekasih-ralat- mantan pacarku?

Mobil Baekhyun pun berhenti didepan gedung apartemen Sehun hyung, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan selamat malam aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju lobby apartemen.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

"Aku pulang". Hening, karena tak ada sahutan dari Sehun hyung aku langsung saja membawa tungkai kakiku menuju kamar.

Disana, aku melihat Sehun hyung yang tengah membaca di atas tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan meletakan bukunya diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana pestanya?". Aku diam, ada perasaan aneh didalam hatiku yang membuatku mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun hyung.

"Kupikir kau bersenang-senang dengan yang lain. Ada apa dengan wajahmu?". Aku melangkah begitu saja menuju lemari, memilih beberapa pakaian untuk kupakai tidur.

Aku merasa Sehun hyung memperhatikanku sejak tadi, seketika aku berbalik dan benar saja dia sedang menatapku. Aku menghela nafas dengan kasar.

"Pestanya lumanyan. Dan kurasa kau tak perlu tau apa yang terjadi padaku". Aku merasa aku terlalu jahat padanya, tapi akupun tidak tau apa yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini.

Aku berajalan begitu saja ke kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Sehun hyung yang tengah terdiam menatapku.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, aku menuju tempat tidar dan merebahkan tubuhku disana. Aku melirik Sehun hyung dengan ekor mataku ia masih tetap pada posisinya, memperhatikan semua gerak-gerikku.

Aku segera merubah posisiku memunggunginya, mataku teepejam berpura-pura tertidur.

"Jongin?". Ia memanggilku, dan aku tetap pada posisiku. Diam.

"Sayang? Kau sudah tidur hm?". Aku tetap pada aktingku yang berpura-pura tidur.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini. Tapi, ku harap kau tak terlalu lama bersikap seperti ini kepadaku". Usapan lembut dan kecupan singkat kurasakan di pelipisku, sikap manis Sehun hyung terhadapku ini semakin membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Selamat malam, beruang manisku". Hatiku berdesir mendengar ucapannya, rasa hangat menyelimuti relung hatiku. Aku merasa jahat telah membuat orang sebaik Sehun hyung kecewa.

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Kris tentang Sehun hyung dan wanita yang bernama Wendy terlintas dipikiranku.

 _"Ah, maksudmu Wendy nuna? Apa Sehun hyung sering menyebut namanya?"_

 _"Sehun hyung dan Wendy nuna dulu adalah sepasang kekasih bahkan mereka sudah menyiapkan sebuah pesta pernikahan yang meriah. Tapi sayang.. Tiga hari sebelum menikah, Wendy nuna ketahuan berselingkuh dengan sabahat Sehun hyung sendiri. Mungkin jika hal itu tidak terjadi mereka pasti sudah menikah dan memberikan banyak keponakan yang lucu untukku"_

Yah.. Mungkin jika memang Sehun hyung menikah dengan wanita itu sekarang mungkin aku sudah menjadi gelandangan karena tak ada yang ingin merawatku.

Aku berbalik ke arah Sehun hyung. Wajah damainya saat tertidur tak bisa tidak tersenyum, ku rendahkan tubuhku sejajar dengan dadanya. Jari telunjukku bergerak random di atas dada bidangnya.

"Aku tak tau perasaanmu padaku itu nyata atau tidak. Aku juga tak tau perasaanku padamu itu apa.. Tapi, jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, aku akan berusaha membalasnya. Ku harap saat perasaanku padamu mulai tumbuh kau tak akan meninggalkanku begitu saja". Aku menarik tanganku, semoga saja saat aku mulai mencintainya dan ia bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya ia tak meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku tak ingin Sehun hyung meninggalkanku seperti Krystal. Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperi itu? Ingatkan.. kemarin sehun hyung menggumamkan nama wanita itu saat dia demam? Jadi mungkin saja suatu hari nanti Sehun hyung meninggalkanku untuk wanita itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu".

 _Deg!_

Suara ini.. Sehun hyung?!

Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku yang sedang menunduk. Dan saat manik mataku dengan manik matanya bertemu. Detik itu juga lumatan lembut terasa dipermukaan bibirku, awalnya aku terkejut namun semakin lama lumatan ini terasa memabukkan, aku terlena dalam pangutan ini. Saat kurasa tangan Sehun hyung menekan tengkukku mataku perlahan mulai terpejam, dengan kaku kubalas lumayan itu. Detakan jantungku semakin terasa kencang saat tangan itu mulai berani turun kebawah, meraba bagian belakangku.

"Eungh..". Lenguhanku lolos begitu saja saat kurasa remasan lembut di bokongku.

Aku rasa ini salah, tak seharusnya aku menikmati ini. Belum waktunya!

Aku segera mendorong dada Sehun hyung dengan kasar. Akhirnya pangutan kami pun terlepas, nafasku memburu, tatapan kami saling bertemu. Aku malu saat mendapat tatapan seperti itu terlebih saat mengingat kejadian barusan. Jujur, ini adalah ciuman terpanas yang pernah aku lakukan.

"H-hyung.. M-m-aaf". Aku menundukan kepalaku, aku belum siap jika harus melakukan yang lebih jauh dari ini.

Ibu jari Sehun hyung terulur ke arahku, tepatnya ke arah bibirku. Sapuan lembut ibu jarinya terasa dipermukaan bibirku.

"Kau tak seharusnya minta maaf Jongin, aku yang salah disini. Maaf, aku terlalu terbawa nafsu tadi. Kau tenang saja, aku berjanji tak akan melakukan itu lagi hingga kau siap". Ia mengusak surai rambutku, senyuman tulus tercetak Indah di wajah tampannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, besok kita harus bangun pagi". Aku menyeritkan dahiku, bangun pagi? Untuk apa? Bukankah besok itu akhir pekan?.

"Besok aku libur". Ucapan itu dengan mudah terlontar dari bibirku tanpa kupikirkan terlebih dahulu.

"Justru karena kau libur, besok kita kencan". Huh?!, Kencan??

 ** _Jongin pov End!_**

 ** _Profile_**

 ** _Oh Sehun_**

Oh Sehun atau Wu Shixun adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Wu Chenyi dan Oh Hani. Hidup dikelilingi oleh harta kekayaan membuat hidupnya terlihat sempurna. Namun siapa sangka, Oh Sehun tak pernah dianggap ada oleh kakeknya karena ibu Sehun berasal dari keluarga yang serba kekurangan.

Setiap hari, Sehun dan ibunya mendapat perlakuan semena-mena yang dilakukan oleh nenek dan kakeknya tapi sayangnya ayah Sehun tak pernah tau soal hal itu.

Kehidupan Sehun mulai berubah saat ia berumur 10 tahun. Ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri, ia tak lagi sanggup atas semua perlakuan mertuanya. Semenjak saat itu Sehun menjadi pria yang dingin. Keganjilan tentang meninggalnya ibu Sehun di ketahui oleh ayahnya dan mulai saat itu ayahnya dan Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah utama mereka di Beijing dan pindah ke Shanghai.

Kepribadian Sehun yang dingin sedikit mempersulit dirinya untuk mendapatkan teman di sekolah barunya untung saja pada saat itu ada laki-laki bernama Xiao Lufeng dengan kacamata berbentuk gitar yang bertengger di hidungnya mengajak Sehun mengobrol dan bermain walau kadang Sehun besikap acuh padanya tapi tetap saja ia terus mengajak Sehun bermain. Dan sejak saat itu mereka berteman dekat.

Saat Sehun menginjak umur 15tahun ayahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita bernama Seo Jiyoon, tapi walaupun begitu Sehun dan ayahnya tak pernah menganggap Jiyoon sebagai pengganti Hani melainkan sebagai wanita yang meneruskan tunggas Hani yang berperan sebagai Ibu rumah tangga.

Semenjak ayahnya menikah dengan Jiyoon ada yang ganjil dengan sikap kakek dan neneknya. Tiba-tiba saja mereka meminta maaf kepada Sehun dan Ayahnya atas perlakuan mereka kepada Sehun dan ibunya. Dan sejak saat itu keluarga mereka menjadi keluarga yang hangat.

Setahun berlalu, Sehun mulai menikmati kehidupan barunya tapi tiba-tiba saja datang anak berumur 4tahun datang dikehidupannya yang statusnya adalah anak kandung dari Jiyoon. Pada saat kedatangan anak itu suasana di rumah mereka sangat mencekam namun seiring waktu berjalan semuanya kembali normal.

First Love, semua orang pernah merasakannya begitu juga dengan Sehun. Sehun mencintai wanita yang bernama Son Wendy, mereka menjalin hubungan sejak SHS hingga Sehun memimpin perusahaan milik ayahnya.

Sebuah pernikahan megah Sehun rencanakan untuk pernikahannya dengan Wendy namun semuanya kandas sebelum hal itu terjadi. Dua hari sebelum pernikahan mereka, Wendy kedapatan tidur dengan sahabat baik Sehun, Lufeng. Semua perencanaan yang sudah disiapkan dengan matang harus hancur begitu saja. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat mengetahui siapa dalang dari hancurnya pernikahannya. Jiyoon, kakek dan neneknya. Setelah mengetahui fakta menyakitkan seperti itu Sehun memutuskan pindah ke Korea dan memulai bisnisnya sendiri di negeri gingseng tersebut.

 ** _Kim Jongin_**

Hidupnya tak begitu rumit seperti kisah Sehun. Jongin hanyalah anak tunggal dari pegawai biasa dan pemilik toko kue di pusat kota, Seoul.

Ayah Jongin terjebak kasus korupsi tapi Jongin tak pernah percaya akan hal itu, ia yakin ayahnya dijebak oleh oknum-oknum tak bertanggung jawab.

Selama 5tahun ayah Jongin berada didalam sel penjara, saat ayahnya sudah dibebaskan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yabg sengaja menembakan peluru ke arah ayahnya.

Jongin merasa terpuruk atas kematian ayahnya. Hingga akhirnya Jongin terjun ke dunia malamnya, balapan liar dan mabuk yang ia lakukan setiap malam.

Jongin tak berubah, ia tetap seperti itu. Bertahan dalam egonya. Tapi, setelah ia mengenal Krystal ia mengerti tentang sebuah kehadiran dan kehilangan. Dan disaat yang sama Krystal juga meninggalkannya, lebih tepatnya meninggalkannya untuk pria lain.

Jongin kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya yaitu mabuk dan balapan liar hanya untuk mendapatkan uang tidak seberapa, semua ia lakukan hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Kesakitannya terhadap seseorang yang meninggalkannya begitu membekas dihatinya hingga membuat dirinya menjadi pribadi yang serampangan.

Dan sialnya kesakitan itu kembali Jongin rasakan saat ibunya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya setelah meminta Jongin menikah dengan orang asing yang usinya jauh di atasnya.

Jika saja hal seperti itu terulang kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia bersumpah akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tbc


	9. Honeymoon(?)

**_Happy Reading guy's~_**

…

…

…

Sudah 1 jam lebih Sehun menatap hujan yang tengah turun di balik jendela kamarnya. Hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya karena hujan turun di hari pertama ia dan Jongin akan pergi kencan.

Helaan nafas bosan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sehun. Kecewa dengan tuhan kerena tidak mengijinkannya menikmati hari yang cerah dengan Jonginnya.

"Hyung.. Sampai kapan kau akan berada disana?". Jongin yang tengah membaca komik akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada suaminya yang tak berhenti menatap keadaan luar.

"Aku fikir hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan". Sehun berjalan ke arah ranjang tempat dimana Jongin berada sekarang.

Jongin terseyum, ia menutup komiknya dan menarik Sehun untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Kita tidak jadi pergi bukan berarti kita tidak akan bersenang-senang hari ini". Dahi Sehun menyerit, sedikit tak mengerti dengan perkataan suami manisnya ini.

"Memangnya kita akan melakukan apa?". Dan pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Sehun.

"Tunggu sebentar disini". Setelah mengatakan hal itu Jongin melenggang pergi keluar dari kamarnya dan Sehun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin kembali dengan sebuah kardus polos dengan tulisan Spidol di sisinya.

 _'Milik Jongin. Jangan Sentuh!!'_

Kira-kira seperti itulah tulisan pada sisi kardus yang Jongin bawa.

Jongin berjalan ke arah Sehun, dan meletakan kardus itu di samping ranjang mereka. Setelah itu, Jongin kembali keluar dari kamar mereka.

Setelah kepergian Jongin, Sehun mendekati kardus itu. Ditatapnya kardus itu dengan seksama. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dikepala Sehun. _'Apa isinya? Kenapa ada peringatan tidak boleh disentuh'._ Batin Sehun.

Tangan Sehun terulur untuk membuka kardus itu, tapi pergerakannya berhenti ketika Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dengan membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas coklat panas di tangannya.

"Kau tak membaca peringatannya hyung?". Jongin mendengus ke arah Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun tersenyum kikuk karena tertangkap basah oleh Jongin.

Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai kamar mereka, ia meletakan nampan di hadapannya.

"Kemarilah, dan bawa itu kemari". Jongin menepuk sisi kirinya yang kosong, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk menempati tempat itu. Tak lupa dengan membawa kardus itu.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Sehun segera mendekat ke arah Jongin dengan membawa kardus polos itu dan mendudukan dirinya di samping kiri Jongin.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan memangnya?". Sehun memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Jongin terhadap kotak itu.

"Aku lupa jika semua mainanku aku bawa juga pindah kemari". _'Mainan? Mainan seperti apa yang Jongin maksud? Apa jangan-jangan...'_. Batin Sehun.

Memang dasar Sehun itu mesum, lihat saja.. Buktinya ia sudah berfikir macam-macam.

"Tadi aku menemukannya saat mencari komik itu". Jongin menunjuk komik yang tadi ia baca di atas meja nakas.

"Aku tau ini sedikit kekanakan, tapi aku yakin ini pasti asik. Setidaknya dapat menghilangkan sedikit rasa bosan". Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu dari dalam kardus coklat itu.

"Monopoli?". Tanya Sehun saat menyadari nama benda yang dipegang Jongin.

"Y-ya.. Memang aneh sih orang seusiamu bermain seperti ini. Tapi, aku yakin ini akan menghilangkan rasa bosan". Sehun mengangguk. Tidak ada salahnya bukan menuruti kemauan suami manisnya ini?

"Baiklah kita bermain ini. Tapi lebih seru lagi jika ada sanksi bagi yang kalah". Sehun tersenyum penuh arti setelah mengatakan hal itu. Sedangkan Jongin hanya terdiam membisu, sedikit bingung dengan 'sanksi' yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

"Maksudmu?".

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku kalah?". Jongin menggaruk pipi kanannya, mencari hukuman yang pas untuk Sehun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan motor kesayangannya.

"Kembalikan motorku". Ucap Jongin dengan lantang.

"Baiklah". Sehun mengangguk pelan dan terseyum lembut.

"Dan, kau.. Jika kau kalah..". Sehun menghentikan kalimatanya dan menatap Jongin yang tengah gelisah menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan terlontar dari bibir Sehun.

"Kau harus mengikuti semua yang ku katakan? Bagaimana?". Jongin terdiam, memikirkan apakah ia harus mengikuti Sehun atau tidak.

"Engh.. B-baiklah". Senyum simpul tercetak Indah di wajah tampan Sehun.

"Ayo mulai". Ucap Jongin dengan semangat, seolah sangat suka dengan permainan ini. Lebih tepatnya ia bersemangat karena motornya.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan. Detik menjadi menit dan menit menjadi jam. Hujan diluar pun sudah berhenti tapi Jongin maupun Sehun tidak menyadari hal itu, mereka terlalu asik bermain.

Keringat mulai bercucuran di kening Jongin, ia tidak melakukan kegiatan berat tapi keringat terus mengucur di wajahnya. Ia cemas, jujur saja ini namanya kalah telak!. Sedikit banyak kota yang ia bangun di ambil alih oleh Sehun.

"Kau kalah". Satu pernyataan singkat namun memiliki banyak arti untuk Jongin, ia ingin menangis ketika mengingat perjanjian yang mereka buat sebelum permainan ini dibuat. Bagaimana jika Sehun meminta hal yang macam-macam kepadanya? Kira-kira seperti itulah isi pikiran Jongin sekarang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku hyung?". Tanya Jongin sedikit ragu.

"Kemarilah". Sehun mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan di balas gelengan pelan dari Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kan sudah perjanjiannya jika kau kalah kau akan menuruti apa yang kukatakan". Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya.

"Tapi tidak jika aku harus duduk disitu!". Jongin sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya merasa terlecehkan dengan printah Sehun walaupun sejujurnya itu bukan pelecehan.

"Bagaimana dengan mendesah dibawahku?". Tanya Sehun santai.

Jongin mulai geram, apa-apaan semua ini? Benar-benar tidak lucu!

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi, ini tidak lucu!". Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menyesali perkataannya.

Jongin berjalan ke arah dapur mengabaikan langkah Sehun yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

Greb

"Maafkan aku". Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang, dan membisikan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Meraih tangan Sehun yang tengah melingkar diperut nya.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Hyung. Dan aku mohon lepaskan pelukanmu". Bukanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin, Sehun justru malah berbuat sebaliknya. Memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan erat dan meletakan wajahnya tepat diceruk leher Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud sayang... Ku mohon maafkan aku. Ini semua karena kejadian semalam aku jadi berfantasi yang macam-macam tentangmu". Sehun mengecup leher Jongin sekilas setelah mengatakan semua yang tengah berada di pikirannya.

Nafas Jongin tercekat, deru nafas Sehun benar-benar menyapa permukaan kulit lehernya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Jongin?". Jongin menoleh dan..

 _Cup_

Kedua belah bibir itu bertemu, awalnya hanya menempel namun kini berubah menjadi lumatan lembut nan manis.

Sehun membalikan tubuh Jongin agar menghadap padanya. Tangan kanan Sehun menuntun kedua tangan Jongin agar mengalung pada lehernya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Jongin.

Perlahan, mata Jongin mulai tertutup menikmati semua yang Sehun lakukan pada bibirnya. Ia terlena dengan semua perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya, manik matanya memperhatikan pupil mata Jongin yang mulai terbuka. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama.

 _Cup_

"Maafkan aku"

 _Cup_

"Aku berjanji tak akan seperti tadi lagi".

 _Cup_

"Aku berjanji".

Sehun terus menerus mengucapkan kata maaf yang diselingi kecupan singkat pada bibir Jongin.

"Baiklah". Jongin menahan bahu Sehun agar tidak mengecupi bibirnya terus, ia tersenyum simpul. "Aku akan memaafkanmu tapi berhentilah untuk menciumku terus-menerus, aku... Sedikit kurang nyaman". Jongin tersenyum kaku di akhir kalimatnya.

.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

.

Setelah acara kecup-mengecup itu selesai, Jongin dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menunda acara kencan mereka walaupun hujan tak lagi turun, lebih baik berdiam diri dirumah dari pada keluar dengan keadaan becek disepanjang jalan, pikir keduanya.

"Memangnya ada acara yang menarik saat ini?". Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah asik dengan televisi.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya mengisyaratkan ketidaktahuannya dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

 _Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponsel Sehun, Jongin meliriknya sekilas dan tertera nama Luhan disana.

"Luhan dan Xiumin hyung akan kemari". Ucap Sehun setelah membaca pesan di ponselnya, Jongin hanya mengangguk singkat dan mulai menjelajahi seluruh channel TV dengan remote ditangannya.

Tiga puluh menit lebih setelah Sehun mendapatkan pesan dari Luhan bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Dengan antusias Jongin membukakan pintu untuk tamunya, entahlah sekarang Jongin suka sekali mengobrol dengan Xiumin menurut Jongin Xiumin itu adalah sosok yang manis dan dewasa dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Xiumin langsung memeluk Jongin ketika pintu apartemen Sehun terbuka, dan sepertinya Jongin tidak keberatan dengan hal itu terlihat dari bagaimana Jongin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan yang diberikan Xiumin untuknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jongin?". Suara Luhan lah yang pertama kali menyapanya. Jongin terseyum lembut dan menjawab bahwa dia baik dan sehat.

"Ayo masuk hyung". Jongin mempersilahkan pasangan suami-suami itu untuk masuk.

.

.

_HunKai_

.

.

Sehun, Jongin, Luhan dan Xiumin kini duduk saling berhadapan. Mereka em.. Lebih tepatnya hanya Luhan dan Sehun terlihat serius membahas sesuatu yang sama sekali tak Jongin mengerti, lalu bagaimana dengan Xiumin? Sepertinya ia sedikit mengerti terlihat dari gerak tubuhnya yang antusias dengan percakapan itu walaupun tak bergabung untuk mengeluarkan perkataannya.

"Pergilah dengan Jongin". Merasa namanya dipanggil Jongin menoleh, sedikit bingung dengan apa maksud dari Luhan kenapa menyebut namanya dalam percakapan ini.

"Tidak, dan aku tidak akan pergi". Jongin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun, ia semakin dibuat tak mengerti. Kenapa Sehun terlihat marah? Batin Jongin.

"Kau harus Sehun, demi perusahaan ayahmu dan kembalinya persahabatanmu dengan Lufeng". Sehun menatap Jongin cukup lama, seolah meminta persetujuan dari Jongin sedangkan yang ditatap hanya melontarkan tatapan bertanya.

"Ada apa?". Terlalu bingung dengan semuanya akhirnya Jongin bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jongin, kau mau 'kan menemani Sehun pergi ke California?". Kini Xiumin yang menjawab. Dan sekarang gantian Jongin yang menatap Sehun.

"Untuk apa?". Lagi, Jongin bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahku".

 _'Ayah? Bahkan aku tak pernah tau tentang keluargamu padahal aku adalah suamimu'_. Batin Jongin menjerit.

"Yah... Lagi pula kalian belum berbulan madu kan? Aku akan pesankan tiket untuk kalian berangkat lusa". Luhan tersenyum kearah Sehun sedikit memberi isyarat pada Sehun tentang sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Bulan...

Madu!?

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Chap depan..._**

 ** _Anu.._**

 ** _Em.._**

 ** _Ya itulah_**

 ** _Ehe:(_**


	10. Trust Me (18)

_Pasific terrace hotel_

 _San diego, California, USA._

Jongin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur ketika sampai di kamar hotel. Sepertinya duduk berjam-jam didalam pesawat membuatnya nyeri pinggang. Lihat saja bahkan ia sama sekali tak perduli dengan Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan koper mereka.

"Jongin, sebaiknya kau mandi setelah itu istirahat lah". Tanpa diperintah dua kali Jongin bangkit dan melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Jongin tak kunjung menampakan wajahnya. Sehun jadi khawatir bisa saja kan Jongin ketiduran di dalam kamar mandi mengingat Jongin itu sosok yang mudah sekali untuk tertidur.

"Hyung!". Sepertinya dugaan Sehun salah, buktinya Jongin kini memanggilnya.

"Sehun hyung?!". Kali ini Jongin mengeraskan suaranya untuk memanggil Sehun.

"Ada apa?". Balas Sehun berteriak.

"Aku lupa membawa handuk, bisakah hyung ambilkan handuk untukku?". Kini suara Jongin sedikit mengecil, Sehun yakin pasti didalam sana Jongin tengah merutuki keteledorannya hingga lupa membawa handuk.

"Tidak bisa, keluarlah dan ambil sendiri". Sehun tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya seolah ada niatan buruk untuk bersikap jahil kepada Jongin.

"Tapi.. Hyung aku... Telanjang". Tawa Sehun hampir saja meledak tapi dengan cepat ia mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak tertawa.

"Kenapa? Kau malu?". Sehun dapat mendengar suara Jongin yang menggerang didalam sana.

"Tentu saja! Hyung kumohon...". Nada mendayu Jongin keluarkan di akhir kalimatnya, Sehun tersenyum ini pertama kali Jongin memohon sesuatu kepada Sehun, andai saja Sehun bisa melihat raut wajah Jongin saat ini.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar". Sehun mengalah pada akhirnya, Ia segera mencari handuk untuk suami manisnya.

"Letakkan di dekat pintu saja hyung, jangan masuk!". Sehun menuruti titah Jongin, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tak habis fikir dengan Jongin masih saja bersikap kaku dan malu-malu kepadanya.

Setelah meletakkan handuk untuk Jongin, Sehun memilih untuk melihat laut dari balkon kamarnya, satu kata yang Sehun fikirkan saat melihat laut yang biru terbentang luas di hadapannya, Indah.

"Hyung?". Sehun menoleh saat Jongin memanggilnya, tersenyum melihat Jongin yang masih terlilit handuk di pinggangnya.

Dengan langkah pelan Jongin menghampiri Sehun.

"Aku merasa dejavu". Sehun menyerit bingung dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Jongin.

"Maksudmu?".

"Dulu saat baru sampai di apartemenmu aku segera mandi dan ketika sudah selesai mandi aku menemukanmu berada di balkon, dan sekarang hal itu terjadi lagi. Apa semua yang aku alami akan terulang?". Sehun terdiam, ia memikirkan ucapan Jongin padanya.

Sehun menatap Jongin, ia meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Penampilan Jongin membuatnya panas dingin. Sedikit berdehem Sehun kembali menatap hamparan laut dihadapannya.

"Aku tak tau mungkin iya dan mungkin tidak. Orang bilang jalan hidup seperti siklus yang menetap pada roda berputar. Jadi setiap orang harus berhati-hati mengambil jalan untuk kedepannya".

Hening.

"Jongin?". Jongin menoleh dan pandangan keduanya bertemu. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jongin, tangannya terulur untuk menarik tengkuk Jongin.

Ketika kedua belah bibir itu bertemu Jongin refleks menutup matanya, lumatan-lumatan lembut terus Sehun berikan pada bibir Jongin tapi tetap saja Jongin enggan untuk membalas ciuman Sehun, ia hanya terdiam menikmati semua yang Sehun lakukan pada bibirnya.

Merasa terlena Jongin mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun mengabaikan lilitan handuk yang mulai mengendur di pinggangnya.

Salah satu tangan Sehun yang terbebas ia gunakan untuk merangkul pinggang ramping Jongin, pelahan ia tarik tubuh Jongin agar mendekat padanya.

"Ungh..". Bagian Selatan meraka saling bertemu menciptakan sebuah lenguhan di antara pangutan keduanya.

Sehun semakin menekan daerah selatannya dengan milik Jongin. Entah bagaimana sekarang handuk Jongin mulai lepas pada bagian belakangnya tapi tidak dengan bagian depannya karena tekanan yang mereka lakukan membuat handuknya tertahan di antara keduanya.

Sehun yang menyadari hal itu segera menutup bokong Jongin dengan telapak tangannya, awalanya Sehun hanya meletakkan tangannya di permukaan kulit pantat Jongin tapi sekarang tangannya mulai begerak, meremas dengan gemas daging kenyal itu.

.

.

.

_ _HunKai__

.

.

.

Jongin mengecek kembali penampilannya lewat cermin dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum, hari ini ia benar-benar tampan. Dengan kemeja hitam setengah putih yang melekat di tubuhnya celana hitam yang ia gunakan sangat cocok melekat pada tubuh rampingnya.

Namun, saat Jongin ingin menarik rambutnya ke belakang agar ia terlihat lebih gentle Sehun segera mencegahnya.

"Aku lebih suka melihat helai rambutmu menutupi keningmu itu membuatmu terlihat lebih manis". Jongin mencebikan bibirnya, alasan yang aneh.

"Hyung.. Sebenarnya kau mengajakku kemana sih?".

"Makan malam". Ucap Sehun singkat.

Jongin berfikir sejenak, ia sejak tadi memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang masam setelah menerima telepon dari seseorang.

Ya, tadi saat mereka tengah ekhem... Dan akan berlanjut ke adegan yang lebih serius –walaupun Jongin tidak yakin karena dia belum siap– tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara panggilan masuk dari ponsel Sehun menghentikan semuanya. Saat Sehun tengah menjawab panggilan itu Jongin segera membenarkan letak handuknya dan berlari ke dalam kamar untuk memakai pakaiannya.

"Hanya berdua?". Tanya Jongin pada akhirnya.

"Tidak, mungkin ada beberapa orang yang ikut bergabung". Jongin mengangguk.

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan beriringan menuju lift.

Sehun dan Jongin masuk ke dalam taxi yang sebelumnya telah ia pesan menuju salah satu restoran di San Diego.

.

.

.

_ _HunKai__

.

.

.

 ** _Jongin Pov_**

Aku berdecak kagum saat taxi yang aku dan Sehun Hyung tumpangi sudah sampai disebuah restoran sederhana namun elegant.

Saay memasuki restoran itu aku kembali berdecak ini benar-benar mengagumkan bagian dalamnya sangat luas memberikan kesan mewah disetiap sudutnya.

Sehun hyung membawaku ke ruangan yang berbeda, aku yakin dia pernah kesini sebelumnya terlihat daru caranya berjalan seperti sudah tau letak dan setiap sudut restoran ini.

"Kau pernah kesini sebelumnya hyung? Kau seperti benar-benar hafal setiap sudutnya". Aku bertanya dan dia napak tersenyum atas pertanyaanku barusan.

"Tentu saja, karena ini restoran milik keluargaku". Hah? Sebenarnya seberapa kaya keluarga Oh?

Entah bagaimana aku jadi merasa tidak percaya diri. Kau tau, menikah dengan orang yang hebat sedangkan kau bukan siapa-siapa itu rasanya tidak berguna. Aku merasa seperti parasit disini, aku hanya anak SHS yang menikah dengannya karena keinginan ibuku, aku merasa seperti menumpang dan semakin menyulitkan hidup Sehun hyung. Aku tak tau apapun tentang Oh Sehun sebelumnya, begitupun sekarang.

Sehun hyung mengajakku untuk duduk di satu-satunya

meja panjang yang terdapat di pojok ruangan, terlihat seperti meja untuk sebuah keluarga besar.

Tepat disamping meja kami terdapat jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan Indah dari kota San Diego.

Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri kami, ia memberikan buku menu kepadaku dan Sehun Hyung.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?". Tanya Sehun hyung tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku menu dihadapannya.

"Samakan saja denganmu Hyung". Sehun mengangguk dan menutup buku menunya. Ia berbicara dengan pelayan wanita itu, tidak menggunakan bahasa inggris menalinkan bahasa China?!.

Aku sedikit mengerti dengan percakapan itu, karena bagaimanapun ibuku pernah tinggal di China. Ingat, Sehun hyung pernah mengatakan bahwa ibuku adalah seniornya di SHS. Dan beruntung aku mempelajari beberapa kosakata China padanya.

"Kau tak perlu memesan semuanya hyung". Sebal, itulah perasaan ku sekarang. Sehun hyung tak mengerti, dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini membuatku semakin merasa seperti benalu.

"Tak apa, nanti kan kau bisa memilih makanannya". Aku hanya diam, percuma juga aku menanggapi hal itu, toh nantinya juga aku akan kalah.

Tak lama setelah pelayan itu pergi, dua orang pria dan wanita menghampiri meja kami. Mereka terlihat serasi tapi entah mengapa ekspresi si wanita seperti tidak senang.

"Hai tuan Wu, sudah lama tidak bertemu". Sehun hyung berdiri menyambut kedua orang itu, aku mengikuti pergerakan Sehun hyung.

"Ya, dan sepertinya kau sudah berubah banyak Tuan Xiao". Mereka berdua tersenyum tapi suasanya tampak canggung. Aku tak mengerti kenapa begitu.

"Ah, perkenalkan ini Oh Jongin, dia... "

"Adik angkat Sehun Hyung, salam kenal". Aku segera memotong perkataan Sehun hyung dan membungkuk kepada keduanya.

Melalui ekor mataku aku melihat Sehun Hyung tengah menatapku. Aku tau ia kecewa tapi aku hanya ingin Sehun hyung tidak di anggap aneh karena menikah dengan seorang pria terlebih pria sepertiku.

"Ah, pantas saja Shix... Maksudku Sehun betah berada di korea, rupanya ia memiliki adik yang tampan sepertimu". Aku tersenyum mendengarkan pujian yang ia berikan padaku.

"Aku Xiao Lufeng, dan ini Son Wendy". Pria itu tersenyum kecut di akhir kalimatnya. Dan Sehun hyung hanya memutar bola matanya, jujur bukankah itu tindakan yang tidak sopan? Tapi sepertinya Sehun hyung tidak menyukainya.

Awalanya aku tersenyum, tapi perlahan senyumanku memudar. Aku mengingat nama itu, Son Wendy mantan kekasih Sehun hyung, wanita yang masih dicintai Sehun hyung hingga saat ini.

Sehun hyung mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

"Kapan kau pulang?". Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir pria yang bernama Lufeng. Dan bisa ditebak Sehun hyung tak menyukai pertanyaan itu karena ia hanya terdiam.

"Ayahmu semakin kritis. Ia membutuhkanmu". Ayah Sehun hyung sakit? Tapi kenapa Sehun hyung nampak tenang? Dia kejam membiarkan ayahnya kritis tanpa adanya sang anak disisinya.

"Kurasa Luhan memaksaku kemari bukan untuk membahas masalah ini". Lufeng terkekeh, aku dan wanita itu sejak tadi hanya terdiam.

"Kau tak perlu menyuruh Luhan gege untuk mengatakan ini padaku. Kau bisa langsung mengatakan ini padaku dan dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu. Aku tau, kau masih sangat menyayangi ayahmu tapi kau terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya". Aku tau ini tidak sopan karena menguping pembicaraan mereka tapi aku penasaran sungguh.

"Jika kau setuju kenapa kau menyuruhku datang jauh-jauh kemari? Buang-buang waktu". Setelah Sehun hyung mengatakan itu, suasana hening menghampiri.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan pria menghampiri kami dan membawa empat buah gelas dan segelas anggur.

"Tidak, biar aku saja". Lufeng menghentikan pergerakan pelayan itu untuk menuangkan anggur pada masing-masing gelas kami.

Setelah pelayan pria itu pergi, Lufeng menuangkan anggur itu ke gelas kami dimulai mengisi gelas Sehun hyung dan.. Wanita itu, aku malas menyebut namanya. Dan yang terakhir aku, Lufeng sedikit tersenyum padaku, aku memiliki firasat aneh tentang ini.

Dan benar saja, bukannya menuangkan anggur pada gelasku ia justru menuangkannya tepat dibajuku.

"Ah Jongin, maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja". Akting yang Bagus bung.

"Tak apa". Aku hanya tersenyum, aku lirik Sehun hyung yang berada disampingku. Ia tampak marah.

"Jongin, lebih baik kita kembali ke Hotel". Aku menggeleng, cukup mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya membutuhkan kamar kecil untuk membersihkannya". Aku bangkit setelah diberi tahu dimana letak toiletnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju toilet aku terus mengumpat dan menyumpahi pria bernama Lufeng itu. Bajingan!

"Sialan!". Umpatku ketika melihat noda merah semi ungu yang melekat pada kemejaku. Aku menarik salah satu tisu yang berada di toilet itu.

Ku usap dengan kasar noda yg berada di kemejaku.

Suara pintu terbuka ku kira itu Sehun hyung namun salah itu Lufeng. 'Ku pandang dia dengan tatapan bengis.

"Maafkan aku". Kali ini ia terlihat tulus mengatakannya, aku jadi bingung sebenarnya apa maunya? Jika ia tak suka padaku aku masih bisa memakluminya.

"Aku melakukan ini demi istriku". Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, memandangnya dengan curiga.

"Jongin. Kau tau, aku dan Wendy sedang dalam proses perceraian. Ku mohon tinggallah di sini sebentar, biarkan Wendy dan Sehun banyak mengobrol". Ah, aku mengerti. Jadi ini maksudnya menyuruhku untuk pergi dari sana secara tak langsung. Tapi, hei! Ini cara yang keterlaluan.

"Baiklah". Jawabku final.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai Wendy sejak dulu, tapi sayang Wendy lebih memilih Sehun dari pada aku. Aku hampir gila saat mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, tapi entah bagaimana aku bisa berada dihotel dengan Wendy sebelum pernikahan mereka". Lufeng menghela nafasnya kasar. Aku jadi kasihan melihatnya.

"Ah.. Maaf aku jadi bercerita panjang lebar". Aku mengangguk pelan dan dibalas sebuah senyuman manis olehnya.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah cukup kita memberikan mereka waktu untuk bicara. Ayo Jongin, kau duluan". Aku mengangguk dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

Sepertinya keluar dari toilet secepat ini adalah pilihan yang buruk, aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati yang sama pada Lufeng ia terseyum kecut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Aku ingin menangis, bagian dadaku terasa sesak entah ini apa tapi benar-benar menyakitkan. Melihat Sehun Hyung berciuman dengan orang lain dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, hal yang ku benci dari pemandangan yang ku lihat Sehun hyung napak pasrah ia tak membalas maupun menolak itu membuatku bingung sebenarnya bagaimana perasaannya kepada wanita itu, apakah masih sama?

Sakit, apa sebenarnya yang tengah terjadi padaku saat ini?!

 ** _Normal Pov_**

Jongin dengan tergesa berjalan keluar restoran itu, dadanya sesak namun ia tetap menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh begitu saja.

Jongin terus berjalan menyusuri jalan, jujur saja ia tak tau jalan menuju hotel tapi kakinya tak mau berhenti melangkah.

Ia bingung harus pergi kemana kepala mulai pusing memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia tersesat. Menjadi gelandangan di negri orang atau mati tak terhormat karena kelaparan.

Jongin berhenti, ia melihat kesekitarnya tidak terlalu ramai. Ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang terletak disebuah toko roti yang sudah tutup.

Terdiam, merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tanpa pikir panjang meninggalkan restoran itu. Lagi pula, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sehun adalah seseorang yang menolongnya seharusnya ia membiarkan Sehun untuk bertindak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia harusnya tak menyalahkan Sehun, seharusnya ia membiarkan Sehun bersama dengan wanita yang dicintainya, seharusnya Jongin tak cemburu. Apa? Cemburu? Tentu saja, tapi kenapa? Apakah Jongin sudah mulai mencintai Sehun?

Haruskah?

"Tidak! Aku tidak mencintainya, aku hanya.. Hanya merasa akan kehilangan dia karena satu-satunya keluargaku hanya dia!"

Aku mencintaimu

"Aku tidak mencintainya!"

Aku akan menunggumu

Jongin terus menyakinkan dirinya tentang perasaannya sendiri, kedua tangannya meremas kuat celananya. Liquid bening mulai mengalir membentuk anak sungai pada pipinya.

"Lalu apa?!". Pikiran dan hatinya benar-benar kacau, ia bingung. Rasanya seperti terombang-ambing tanpa arah, perih dan sakit itulahan yang Jongin rasakan sekarang.

"Iya! Aku mencintainya! Aku mencintai Sehun hyung yang bodohnya malah mencintai orang lain kau puas!!". Jongin terus berdialog pada dirinya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh pejalan kaki yang berjalan melewatinya.

Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya dengan paha sebagai tumpuannya ia menunduk.

Ia menangis, merutuki perasaannya, menyumpahi takdirnya, dan menertawakan nasib malangnya.

 ** _Sehun side_**

Sehun melepaskan pangutannya saat melihat Jongin yang berlalu darinya.

"Jongin!". Percuma, Jongin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sehun, kenapa?". Sehun menoleh, ia mengumpat pada Wendy yang dengan mudahnya bertanya kenapa.

"Kau! Jangan pernah lagi menampakan wajahmu dihadapanku!". Tangan Sehun mengepal, untunglah ia masih memiliki akal sehat agar tidak memukul wanita.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun pergi ia harus mencari Jonginnya.

Setelah menyetop taxi, Sehun segera masuk kedalam taxi tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Lufeng dan Wendy.

Sehun yakin Jongin belum jauh dari restoran keluarganya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari pinggir jalan.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal sedang duduk di depan sebuah toko roti. Dengan tergesa ia menghampiri orang itu.

"Jongin?". Benar dugaan Sehun, sosok itu adalah Jongin dengan mata bengkak dan pipi yang masih basah. Sehun yakin Jongin habis menangis, dan hal itu sukses membuat hati Sehun tersayat.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping Jongin, ia memeluk Jongin dan menggumamkan kata maaf berulang-ulang. Sedangkan Jongin yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

_ _HunKai__

.

.

.

Jongin segera mengganti pakaianya dan bersiap untuk tidur, ia benar-benar tak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun sejak tadi.

"Jongin, kita harus bicara". Sehun mendekat ke arah Jongin yang sudah tertutup selimut hingga seluruh tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku". Sehun berucap tulus tapi Jongin tetap pada posisinya.

"Itu bukan aku yang mulai Jongin, aku tak melakukan apapun". Jongin yang sejak tadi mendengarkan perkataan Sehun mulai mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut tapi tetap membelakangi Sehun.

Mendapat respon, walaupun sedikit Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lagi pula Wendy sudah menikah dengan Lufeng. Yang tadi hanya sebuah kecelakaan, dan aku tak dapat berbuat apapun". Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Jongin mulai terduduk, senyuman remeh Jongin berikan kepada Sehun.

"Percaya diri sekali anda, apakah menurut anda saya akan percaya pada penjelasan anda". Jongin terseyum kecut di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Semua yang kutakan itu benar". Jongin tertawa.

"Mungkin kau salah menjelaskan. Seharusnya kau menjelaskannya seperti ini. 'Lagi pula Wendy sudah menikah dengan Lufeng, dan mereka akan segera bercerai seharusnya aku memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Wendy jadi saat mereka resmi bercerai aku dapat menikahinya. Yang tadi hanya sebuah kecelakaan, dan aku tak dapat berbuat apapun karena Wendy adalah mantan kekasihku dan aku masih mencintainya', begitu? Ups.. maaf, perkataanku benar kan tuan Wu Shixun?". Jongin menekan ucapannya di akhir ucapannya, ia tersenyum bangga kepada Sehun tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tak percaya yang diberikan Sehun padanya.

"B-bagaiman kau tau? Eng.. Baiklah tak penting kau tau darimana. Tapi, aku sudah tak mencintainya lagi Sungguh, percayalah padaku Jongin". Sehun frustasi, ia akan melakukan apapun agar Jongin memaafkannya tapi jika sudah seperti ini ia harus bagaimana?

"Aku tak pernah mengharapkan belas kasihan darimu! Aku tak pernah meminta bantuan padamu! Namun tiba-tiba kau datang padaku, dengan membawa kata Cinta kau menikahiku didepan mendiang ibuku dan dihadapan tuhan. Aku tak butuh perasaan nyatamu untukku, tapi bisakah kau menghargai mendiang ibuku? Menghargai seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku selama ini? Aku tau pernikahan ini tak wajar, aku tau pernikahan ini menjijikan. Apa dengan kau berciuman dengan wanita lain dihadapanku bukankah sama saja kau melanggar janjimu!? Jika kau masih mencintainya nikahilah! Dan usir aku dari rumahmu". Jongin terus berteriak di setiap kalimatnya, air matanya mengalir dengan mudahnya.

Sehun terdiam, ia tertegun dengan perkataan Jongin. Rasa bersalah menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tau aku bodoh. Maafkan aku Jongin". Sehun memeluk Jongin, membiarkan bajunya basah dengan airmata Jongin. Sehun meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Jongin, liquid bening juga mengalir dari mata Sehun ia ikut menangis mendengar isakan pilu Jongin.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam pada posisi itu, Jongin yang merasa pegal membenarkan posisinya.

"Hyung?". Merasa dipanggil oleh beruang manisnya, Sehun menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat Jongin menubrukan bibirnya pada bibirnya.

Lumatan-lumatan ringan dengan ragu Jongin berikan pada bibir tipis Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin berani menciumnya duluan. Sehun membiarkan bibirnya ia mainkan oleh Jongin, ia hanya ingin menikmati semua yang Jongin lakukan untuk bibirnya.

Setelah pangutan itu terlepas Sehun menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Jongin dengan gemas.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu". Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Jongin.

"Buktikan jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku hyung. Jadikan aku milikmu, seutuhnya". Sehun terkejut, ia mengerti maksud ucapan Jongin. Tapi apakah Jongin sadar mengatakan itu?

"Kau yakin?". Sebuah anggukan pelan Jongin berikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan singkat Sehun.

"Jangan dipaksakan Jongin. Aku tak mau melakukannnya jika kau tak ingin". Kali ini Jongin menggeleng. Ia menyakinkan Sehun jika ucapannya tidak main-main.

Dengan perlahan Sehun merebahkan tubuh Jongin di atas kasur. Dengan bertumpu pada tangan dan kakinya Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas mata sayu yang bengkak milik Jongin dibawhnya.

Usapan lembut Sehun berikan pada permukaan pipi Jongin, perlahan wajahnya semakin ia dekatkan dengan wajah Jongin yang berada dibawahnya. Saat kedua belah bibir itu bertemu lenguhan lolos begitu saja dari mulut Jongin karena usapan lembut yang Sehun berikan pada nipplenya dari luar pakaiannya.

Sehun mulai membuka pakaian yang melakat pada tibuhn Jongin dengan perlahan tanpa melepaskan pangutannya.

Merasa sesak pada bagian dadanya Jongin mendorong bahu Sehun dengan perlahan. Nafas Jongin tersengal, dadanya naik turun seiring dengan oksigen yang masuk dalam tubuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum, Jongin benar-benar Sexy saat ini. Dan hal itu sukses membuat sesuatu pada bagian Selatan Sehun memberontak ingin dibebaskan.

Kini Sehun beralih pada leher Jongin, ia memberikan hisapan, lumatan hingga gigitan pada permukaan kulit leher Jongin. Nafas Jongin semakin putus-putus ia mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan Sehun bermain dilehernya.

Jongin hanya dapat menggelinjang setiap kali Sehun menghisap kulit lehernya. Jongin terlena dengan semua perlakuan Sehun pada tubuhnya, akal sehatnya dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh nafsunya.

Sehun beralih pada kedua nipple Jongin, hanya jilatan melingkar sudah dapat membuat Jongin mengerang nikmat. Merasa cukup dengan nipple Jongin, Sehun semakin turun ke arah bawah tubuh Jongin.

Kecupan lembut Sehun berikan pada perut rata Jongin. Perlahan Sehun menarik celana panjang dan celana dalam Jongin Sekaligus hingga menampilkan Batang penis Jongin yang sudah menegang.

 _Fiuhh~_

Tiupan ringan Sehun berikan pada Puncak penis Jongin, ia terus melakukan itu tanpa berniat untuk menyentuhnya.

"Ungh..". Sebuah lenguhan kembali terdengar, Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati udara hangat yang menerpa permukaan kulit penisnya.

"Hyung.. Please.. ". Sehun terkekeh pelan, Jongin benar-benar candu untuknya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai memberikan tanda merah kebiruan pada paha dalam Jongin dengan mulutnya. Jongin mengerang, ia membuka pahanya lebar-lebar mempermudah kegiatan Sehun dibawah sana.

Jilatan, hisapan dan lumatan Sehun berikan pada penis Jongin sesekali tangannya meremas testis Jongin.

Jongin meremas seprai, matanya terpejam, bibirnya ia gigit menyembunyikan sebuah desahan erotis pada mulutnya, tumitnya menggesek permukaan kasur pada bagian bawah. Semua yang dilakukan Sehun pada tubuhnya sangat memabukkan.

Sehun melepas kulumannya pada Batang kejantanan Jongin, ia menatap Jongin daru arah bawah. Jongin sangat mengagumkan dan panas saat ini.

Sehun kembali ke atas, melumat bibir yang menjadi candunya saat ini. Ia menuntun kedua tangan Jongin untuk meraba dadanya dan melepaskan kancing-kancing yang masih tertutup pada kemejanya.

Jongin melakukannya, bahkan lebih. Setelah membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Sehun, Jongin beralih pada celana Sehun. Melepas pengaitnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan panjang dibandingkan miliknya. Sehun tersenyum ditengah lumatannya pada bibir Jongin.

Melepas pangutan keduanya, Jongin memandang Sehun meminta izin untuk melakukan lebih pada Batang keras yang berada pada genggamannya.

Sehun mengangguk, Jongin tersenyum. Perlahan Jongin menggerakan tangannya. Sehun hanya mengeram tertahan mendapat perlakuan lembut pada kebanggaanya.

"Kau Sexy hyung". Jongin menatap wajah Sehun tanpa mengurangi intensitas gerakannya pada penis Sehun.

Sehun kembali menubrukkan bibir keduanya. Tangan Jongin kini beralih pada rambut belakang Sehun, meremasnya perlahan dengan erangan disela pangutannya dengan Sehun.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, Sehun mengarahkan penisnya ke arah man Hole Jongin. Perlahan Sehun mulai mendorong penisnya ke dalam hole Jongin, mengabaikan erangan kesakitan Jongin pada bagian bawahnya Sehun terus memajukan pinggulnya untuk memasukan kejantanannya pada lubang sempit milik Jongin.

Tanpa penetrasi lebih dulu tentu saja mebuat Jongin kesakitan. Bukannya kejam terhadap suami manisnya ini, tapi Sehun benar-benar menginginkan penisnya lah yabg pertama kali membobol lubang Jongin, tidak dengan lidah atau pun jemarinya, hanya ingin penisnya yang pertamakali merasakan lubang hangat itu.

Jongin menggigit kuat bibir bawah Sehun yang melumatnya ketika merasakan lubangnya terasa penuh dan sesak karena benda besar yang mengisinya.

Merasa sakit dan perih pada bibirnya, dengan refleks Sehun melepaskan pangutannya dengan Jongin. Sehun terkejut melihat pipi Jongin yang basah karena airmata. Merasa tak tega dengan beruang manisnya Sehun mengusap pipi Jongin perlahan memberikan ketenangan disetiap sentuhan yang ia lakukan.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya Jongin mengangguk. Memberi tanda pada Sehun bahwa ia telah siap. Sehun tersenyum, setelah memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Jongin ia kembali mendorong pinggulnya, agar penisnya masuk semakin dalam.

"Ya tuhan..". Erangan rendah lolos dari bibir Sehun ketika merasa pijatan yang diberikan dinding rectum Jongin pada penisnya.

"Ngahh..". Jongin mendongak, kepalanya pusing. Ia mabuk, tapi ini lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan mabuk minuman. Yah.. Mabuk seorang Oh Sehun.

"Tahan sayang..". Sehun membisikan kata penuh cinta pada telinga Jongin. Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Seolah mendapat persetujuan dari Jongin Sehun mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, memberi rasa yang tak akan terlupakan oleh Jongin.

"Ah.. Ahh..". Mengabaikan rasa nyeri pada lubangnya Jongin mulai mendesah, kakinya semakin terbuka lebar. Badannya terhentak dengan pergerakan Sehun yang semakin cepat.

"Ahh sayangh.. Sebut namaku". Pinta Sehun pada Jongin tanapa melepas pandannya pada wajah Jongin yang menutup matanya dan genjotan yang ia lakukan dibawah sana.

"Sehunhh.. Ngahh ahh Hyung~" . Sehun mabuk dengan suara desahan Jongin benar-benar dapat membangkitkan nafsu birahinya.

Sehun terus menusuk telak lubang Jongin dengan brutal, mengakibatkan ranjang yang mereka gunakan berderit. Penyatuan yang Sehun damba selama ini.

Kamar hotel ini sangat bersejarah bagi keduanya karena telah menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan mereka.

Suara erangan, desahan, geraman rendah, decitan ranjang serta suara kulit yang memenuhi kamar ini menandakan betapa hebatnya penyatuan yang mereka lakukan.

 _"AHH_ / _AKH!_ ". Desahan rendah Sehun dan teriakan Jongin menjadi penutup penyatuan mereka.

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Jongin setelah menumbahkan semua spermanya pada lubang Jongin. Ia mengambil posisi di samping Jongin, mengecupnya singkat tepat dikening.

"Trust me, Jongin. Aku mencintaimu". Jongin tak menjawab pernyataan Sehun tentang perasaannya padanya. Ia hanya menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun yang polos tanpa kain.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Jongin tersenyum dan menjawab pernyataannya dengan pelan.

 _'Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung'_

Setelahnya Jongin mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya.

 ** _Tbc._**


End file.
